IDIOT PUPIL
by BootsOfDespair
Summary: Lenalee is a new teacher and Allen is a delinquent...sorry for making Allen-kun ungentleman SOMETHING NEW:FINISHED
1. Delinquent

I'm Lenalee Lee, 20 yrs old. I'm a newly graduated teacher, and today I'll be meeting new persons, co-teachers, students that I'll take care of.

Lenalee walks into the school her hair in a bun (like miranda in the rewinding town) and with eye glasses and a long dress.

At exactly 6:30 a.m I arrived at ROSE BACH CROSS HIGH an exclusive school for children belonging on a high society. I gulp the water lump forming on my throat, I breathe in and breath out.

"My assigned students are A-3" not bad because 'A' means a good and intelligent students. Lenalee looked at the door and opened it. The students in the room are arranged in order. _'Wow, how proper of my students'_

"I'm Lenalee Lee your General Psychology teacher. Nice to meet you all" She said in a cheerful way.

"Okay. Lets take the attendance for today" she grabbed the lesson plan and started reading it.

"Kumiko"

"Here mam"

"Sachiko"

"Ha-I"

And so the calling of names continue

"Allen"

"…" Lenalee looked at the seat that supposed to be occupied by a kid named Allen Walker

"So Allen Walker is absen-" before she continue her words the slamming of the door beat her. There stood a white-haired boy

"Allen Walker right. Late in the first day of class?" She said in slight irritated tone.

The boy just walked to his seat and didn't even give a glance on her. _'What a rude attitude, and hey! No dying of hair '_

"Mr. Walker, please dye your hair black the school don't allow dyed hair" she said glaring at the boy

"What is this, discrimination? My hair is the way you see it" he said glaring back at her.

"Ok. Let's start the class" she said with a rather irritated tone and her eyebrows are twitching. _'What the-. This kid is a pain'_

The class starts running smoothly except of course for Allen Walker he is 'damn tired' he doesn't like the subject, especially the teacher. He laid his head to his desk and started to dream… but

"ALLEN WALKER. How dare you drawn yourself to the dream world when I'm here teaching" Lenalee shouted

Allen just raised his head and looked at the pissed teacher n front of him. "What now?"

"You-" she said controlling her temper making it cease out "class dismissed for today and for you ALLEN WALKER you're going to the detention because you didn't listened to my class" she said sternly

"What!" Allen shouted

"D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N" she said and then left the room.

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee is walking down the hallway when she spotted a recognizable hair 'white-haired' it would only be Mr. Walker. It turned a corner and she follows him. When she finally turn to the same corner when Allen was she saw two guys looks like the same age as him, she hides immediately when the two speaks.

"Hey! freak!" the two man said in a unison

"YEAH. What now Jasdebi" Allen said rolling his eyes these two is always bugging him

"Let's play POKER" Debitto said

"Yeah POKER POKER" Jasdero said

"OK" he then smirk darkly and emitting a dark aura. _'hehehe this would be easy' _Allen mentally laughing

Lenalee just watched there waiting. _'They're violating the rules of the campus! That WALKER he will be hustled by those two kids'_

Allen started arranging the deck of cards. There s a glint of evilness in his eyes

"Let the game begin" he said while distributing the cards to Jasdevi

after 2 minutes

"Call" Allen called out then lad his cards to the floor "ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH" grinning so widely

"WHAT! You're cheating!"

"AH AH AH*while swinging his forefinger to the face of the twins* Come on my price"

"HERE-" the two said but interrupted

"YOU STUDENTS SHOULDN'T BE GAMBLING INSIDE THE SCHOOL" Lenalee said and the twins started running unfortunate for Allen, Lenalee caught the collar of his shirt and started dragging him. Allen tried to protest but Lenalee isn't listening. They made it to the room where the detention is.

"You need a proper education Mr. Walker…And I'm giving it to you" she said when she placed Allen in a chair facing her

Allen keeps mumbling words the Lenalee can't hear.

**SO WHAT YA THINK-**

Lenalee: I`m a teacher here

Allen: Hey...I'm not ungentleman like! *pouts*

Me: Of course Allen dear you're not

Lavi: *suddenly pops in* Am I going to be there?

Me: Let me think...hmmm

next chapter DETENTION

**REVIEWS PLS...**


	2. Detention

**Sorry for the late update...**

"Now MR. WALKER" Lenalee said while getting a ruler and slightly pointing it an inch away from Allen's face making him stutter and sweat roughly _'this is a torture'_

"There are four level of beings…" Allen cannot help but to close his eyes and open it quickly before Lenalee finds out. The lecturing started.

"Hey" Allen said and Lenalee stops her explanation and look at the boy with questioning eyes

"What is it. Walker"

"Nothing" he said while grinning and started busying himself. Lenalee shrug it off and focus on her book.

"Hey Lenalee" Allen called out again making Lenalee stop, making her eyebrows twitch _'He called me LENALEE only!' _

"Don't call me by my first name"

"Is it bad?" Allen said while acting innocent

"Because I'm your teacher. So what is it?" her eyebrows slightly furrows

"Ah…nothing" he replied while whistling

'_Is he trying to piss me off?' _she turns around, face the black board, start writing again and looking at her book occasionally.

"Allen Walker...Answer this" she said handing Allen a mountain of blank papers

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Write 'I am going to be a good student' repeatedly"

"Wha-"

"No buts mister Walker...Start writing now"

Allen is trying not to be bored and his hands is sore lucky for him he finds a better thing to do, he started playing with his ballpen twirling it around and making it fall that makes a 'tud' sound(he repeat it over and over). Lenalee being busy with her other papers to fill up finds it very hard to concentrate while listening to the repeating tud.

"Will you stop that" Lenalee said

"Okay" Allen said and he stops writing

"I mean- not the papers but the twirling of the ballpen"

"But you said stop and I stop" he said while grinning

Lenalee gritted her teeth in frustration

"Just don't make any noise"

After 5 minutes of writing Lenalee finds it weird that there is a silence _'this is odd' _a sudden chill runs down to Lenalee's spine making her shudder.

"Lenalee-sensei…"She turns around and find Allen in front of her starring at her straight in the eye _'I didn't even noticed that he walks towards here' _She looked at the boys silver eyes

"Is there something bothering you?" she said with a concerned look. Allen raised his right hand and cupped it to Lenalee's right face _'What the!' _Lenalee flinched at the contact. Allen is still staring at her let go of her face and started laughing and rolling at the ground.

"HAHAHAHA….LOOK AT YOU LENALEE(pointing at her)…you look so funny"

Allen is rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach as if in pain with laughing his heart out

"ALLEN WALKER!" she shouted and her face is so red but not just because of the contact but because her blood is boiling. A gas escaped her nose and ears. This ticked off the last patient she have for the boy.

"Hey…I'm bored…so I decided to tease you" Allen said while pouting acting as if innocent

"That is not funny WALKER! Respect me as your teacher"

"Chill…"

"Allen…Act like your age, your 17 and you act like 5"

Lenalee grabbed Allen's left hand and the sleeve rolled down exposing the deformity. She gasped a little and then furrows her eyes to Allen. _'Why isn't he caring for the body that is given by his parents'_

"What did you do to your hand?"

Allen pulled his left arm making Lenalee let go

"Why do you care?"

"Ok…unless you change that attitude of yours, you are going to detention everyday"

"Tsk. Teachers…they always act as if they understand everything" he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed to his chest.

"I'm going to find out about that arm sooner or later" she said while slamming the door close, leaving Allen alone in the room. _'It's going to be hard'_

_***_BootsOfDespair***

Allen really hated it when people lecture him _'what's with her…like she's my mom or something…' _He started walking his way home where he can find the most annoying person alive-of course for Allen, a red haired man, womanizer and loves giving his debts to Allen.

"I'm home" Allen shouted while entering the house full of junks: can of beers, tissues, cigarette ashes. He throws his bag to the corner and started picking up the trashes.

"Hey WOMANIZER! Where the hell are you?"

After cleaning he walked towards a room with 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign. Allen kicked the door open and saw his foster father lying on bed snoring with a bottle of beer on his hands _'Stupid CROSS MARIAN…' _He walks towards the man and when he reached his destination he grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and shake him awake.

"What*hic* is it*hic* you want stupid*hic*" said the man with eyes half open and a red line flush on his face. Allen tried to slap the man awake but he rethinks his actions _'I don't want that gun to confront me again' _Allen remembered the day when he slaps Cross awake.

"HEY…I'm going to be late everyday…A stupid teacher gave me a detention"

"Really*hic* is that*hic* a girl?"

"Cross that is my teacher don't try anything stupid" letting go of Cross collar that made him fall to the bed face first.

"That hurts" He mumbled and let himself drift off to sleep.

I've been kinda busy ths week because of many things...hope you all enjoyed this chapters...english is not my first language so forgive me if there is some grammatical errors...I wll try to update earlier...


	3. Tragedy

Lenalee is still worried with the sudden scolding that she has done with Allen when she saw his left arm _'Maybe it's not his fault I just misjudge him earlier'. _She is dwelling whether to not or to tell Allen her apologies.

Lenalee is going to the faculty to arrange the papers she collected, holding the bundle of papers by hugging it. Suddenly she bumped to a woman.

"I'm so sorry I'm so stupid" the woman started crying her eyes out and apologizing to Lenalee a million of times

Lenalee sweat-dropped at the behavior that the woman is showing

"Uhmm…Don't worry…I didn't also see you so I'm also at fault" Lenalee said while smiling at her.

"I'm so-o glad…I'm Miranda Lotto…nice to meet a new face at the school"

"Nice to meet you too…Miranda-san…I'm Lenalee Lee…"

Lenalee sarted recollecting her papers and Miranda helped her. When they finish collecting the papers they started walking towards the faculty.

"So how was your first day of class?"

"Good the students here are so polite except for one" Miranda raised her eyebrow to Lenalee when she heard the word 'except'

"And who is that student?" Miranda asked with 'I have a guess ' look on her face

"Allen Walker …" Lenalee said in a rather irritated look

"Oh…" Miranda said in sad tone

"May I ask you what happened to his left hand?"

"3 years ago a tragedy happened to him and his foster father…Allen is a good mannered and polite guy before that incident"

_Flashback_

_Mana and Allen decided to take a walk at the park since Mana Walker is very busy with his business he doesn't have much time for Allen, but Allen never thought that day was the last day for them to enjoy their selves. Allen watched in full enthusiasm as the birds flutter. His two eyes focused on the bird that he didn't noticed a carriage is nearing him. Lucky for Allen, Mana came and made his body as a shield._

_Allen woke up feeling the fang of pain. His left hand covered in blood when he tried to look for the person who saved him he saw a man unconsciously lying on his own blood._

"_Mana!" Allen cried and cried but no one came to help them until a red haired man came, but it was too late for Mana._

_Starting from that day Allen is always alone, left with the scars in his left face and hand but more scars on his heart._

"I'm a personal tutor of Allen back then" Miranda started sobbing

"I-I'ts so sad" Lenalee said while she feels the guilt rushing over her _'I'm a bad teacher I just scolded him not even knowing what the real reason behind his hand'_

"Cross Marian is the one who adopted Allen…" Miranda said while wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Cross Marian?"

"Cross-sama is one of Mana's friends…But it seems that Allen is the one who babysits Cross-sama" Miranda gave a little chuckle

"Oh…is that so"

_Meanwhile_

"ACHHOO…*sniff'*" 'Someone is talking about me'

"Hey stupid Cross I'll buy something on the convenient store"

"Go buy me some beer and cigarettes" Cross said

"No more beer for you…Your vomit is all over the place its gross" he said in an annoyed tone "And one mare thing…Don't go anywhere"

With that Allen exited the door _'But to be sure' _too bad for Cross the door is a two way lock and Allen locked the door.

When Allen is 3-4 meters away from the door he heard a clicking sound of the door knob

"What the-….Hey you idiot open this door" Cross tried and tried to open the door but it doesn't bulge

"Stay put until I came back" Allen said while chuckling evilly

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee started packing her things and get ready to go home.

"Miranda-san bye bye"

"Bye Lenalee-san take care"

Lenalee's house is just near the school so she decided just to take a walk, when she is passing by a convenient store she saw a very recognizable white haired boy. By the look of the boy she can say that he is enjoying what he is reading

***BootsOfDespair***

Allen is reading a magazine with you-know boys stuffs he flip the pages of the magazine eyeing it and he saw a very interesting picture. He grins widely while staring at the page.

"I think it's an E-cup" Allen was startled by the voice and immediately looked beside him where the voice came from, only to find the person he don't want to see.

"What do you want?" Allen said in an irritated tone while flipping some of the page of the magazine

"Nothing" Lenalee said still looking at the magazine "Honestly what do you boys get from looking at that kind of pictures (girls wearing bikini)" Lenalee said in a curious tone.

"Are you here to lecture me again?"

"Oh…No…I think you're in the right age to look at those kind of things"

"Good"

"I'm just saw you and…I want to say I'm sorry for scolding at you"

"…"

"Allen I think it's time for you to let go of the past" Allen's eyes went wider _'how did she knew about my past'_

"see you tomorrow and don't be late again" with that Lenalee exited the convenient store.

***BootsOfDespair***

When Lenalee is 2-3 meters away from the convenient store

"Phew…that went well" Lenalee said while a sigh escaped her lips.

"What's that sigh for?" A lively voice came and startled Lenalee

"Lavi…"

A red haired man with patch on his right eye approached Lenalee

"Yo- Lenalee…Sorry I don't have a chance to welcome you at the school because me and Kanda is on a seminar this morning"

"Don't worry about that…Where is kanda?"

"He's inside the convenient store"

Suddenly a raven haired man appeared

"Yuu-chan…!" Lavi said in a high pitched tone

"Hey stupid usagi don't call me by that name…" Kanda said in a irritated voice

"You two stop fighting…You two doesn't change"

"Hey…by the way I saw Moyashi's inside the convenient store" Kanda said emitting a dark aura _'By the looks of Kanda I can say that he doesn't like that person called moyashi'_Lenalee thought

"Moyashi?" Lenalee asked raising her eyebrow

"Yeah…a student…Allen is his name" Lavi said

"He's my student….how did you two know him?"

"Hehehe…He is a good gambler….Me and Yuu got hustled by him" Lavi said while grinning widely

"tsk…that stupid Moyashi" Kanda gave a little snort.

"Yeah by the way Lenalee how is your boyfriend goin?"

"We're good Lavi….maybe" Lenalee said the last word in a whisper so that no one can hear (Lenalee is 20 of course she has a boyfriend here)

"Lenalee it's getting late so bye…see ya tomorrow"

"Bye Lavi and Kanda"

**Sorr if for the wrong grammars...My laptop got broken and I haven't save it yet so I re-type it and I have to re-think the story again...hell...ToT...**

**Who do you want to be Lenalee's boyfriend...**


	4. Lenalee's Boyfriend

**Last Chapter I had mentioned Lenalee's boy friend**

**I'm so sorry for the late update because I have many things to consider right now like my study...and we have a midterm exam next week...**

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee went finally reached her house. She started dialing a certain phone number of a certain man. _'its been 3 week since he last called me…I wonder what's wrong with him' _The phone started to ring and in just a few rings a man answered the phone

"Hello?" a man answered in a questioning tone

"Hi…there is miss you" Lenalee said while waiting eagerly for the reply of the certain man

"Oh…Lenalee it's you…I'm kinda busy right now so I'll just call you later" The smile Lenalee have faded when she heard the reply

"Yeah sure thing Tyki" she said and Tyki immediately cut the line

.tut

Lenalee felt so very down Tyki wasn't the same these pass days. 3 weeks ago Lenalee and Tyki graduated, lucky for Lenalee she already have a job. Tyki and Lenalee are classmates since high school. And Tyki is also Lenalee's first boyfriend.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lenalee I like you" Tyki said_

"_wha- but…ermm" 'is he making fun of me' Lenalee always liked him but because she is a nerd or a 'freak' as her classmates say about her, she didn't even imagine Tyki confessing to her_

"_I'm not joking I like you" Tyki said in a firm voice_

"_I like you too" Lenalee said in a tint of red on her cheeks_

_End of Flashback_

***BootsOfDespair***

In the next day *Afternoon*

"Allen! stop slacking around and start mopping the floor!" Lenalee glared at Allen. This day the detention training or should I say the 'torture' is for Allen to clean the room they use.

"Honestly I'm very tired" Allen said while breathing very heavy. Allen used the back of his palm to take the sweat forming on his forehead "How long will I do these things?"

"Oh you're asking how long…well…Stop behaving like a child on my class and start listening"

"Hey I'm listening…Its just that I have no sleep at all"

"And you're utilizing my time to sleep"

Allen started cursing under his breath, suddenly the door opened and a red haired man appear

"Yo- Moyashi…I missed my student" Lavi stretch his arms and he gave Allen a great big hug.

"Hey get off of me" Allen tried to take off Lavi's arms around him but Lavi is so much stronger than him.

"Lavi! What are you doing here?" Lenalee have her arms crossed on her chest

"Well my shift is over and I would like to see Allen my favorite student….Oh yeah Yuu is coming" Lavi said and letting Allen go. After the breath taking hug Allen tried to gain the air that he loss from Lavi, when another man appear

"Hey Moyashi…" Kanda said while giving Allen his most icy glare

"What now girly man or should I call you BaKanda…And my name is Allen" Allen said while glaring back to Kanda

"Nice attitude there ne~ moyashi"

"Still haven't change aren't ya Allen…" Lavi said "Hey Yuu-chan I missed being with Allen" Lavi said in a bit girly tone

"Stop calling me that name you stupid rabbit" Kanda gave a whack on Lavi's head. The aura that the three guys giving off in getting darker and darker. Allen glaring at Kanda while Kanda is glaring back, but when Lavi started to calm them he received a death glare.

Lenalee sweat dropped at the scene. "Uhm…Please stop fighting…And Allen your detention for today is over"

"Phew…now its finish I have to go to my part time job" Allen said

"another job Allen?" Lavi said

"Of course…how can I even go to school...I have to pay off all those dept that Cross gave me" Allen said

"And what kind of job is it" Lenalee sound a bit skeptical

"A good job where I can earn a lot of money" Allen smirked and he exited the room in a flash.

'_I doubt it…where can he get a money that is so big to make a living and to pay for his education' _Lenalee said to herself while she thinks of many possibilities

***BootsOfDespair***

At the Casino Paradise (Not just an ordinary Casino but the most biggest in Japan)

"Hey, want to challenge me?" Allen approached a fat guy with a top hat and 3 another people surrounding him

"Hohoho…you're a tough one aren't you boy," The man said with his everlasting smirk printed on his face

"Yeah, yeah you woudn't stand a chance" the Jasdevi twins said in a unison

Allen just smiled to them as he shuffle the cards

"If you he lose can he be my toy Earl" A girl with spiky hair said to the fat guy that seems to be their master

"I'm not sure about that miss" Allen said and he started to distribute the cards

"Call" Allen said "Straight Flush"

"Mou…Earl we lost again" the girl exclaimed

"Road stop whinning"

'_This is so easy' _Allen started growing out his horns, but without his knowing someone is watching him from the far edge of the casino room.

"Allen just what I expected...that kid" Lenalee exclaimed to herself

Lenalee readied herself to launch forward to where her student is, when she saw a very recognizable person to her enter the Casino Hall. That man has his arms clinged by a girl with a pretty blond hair. He smiled at the blond haired girl…

"Tyki…" Lenalee said in a weak whisper voice

**So that's it...Please wait for the next Chapter because it can be the start...fufufu...sorry for some grammatical mistakes...**


	5. Different Sides

**Sorrrry for the verrry late update...very very busy right now**

Tyki and the girl clinging to him entered a restaurant inside the casino (wow the casino paradise sure is big)

Lenalee is still in a daze _'no maybe I'm just mistaken and she's just a-' _Lenalee stopped her train of thoughts when she heard someone calling her name

"Lenalee-sensei what are you-" before Allen could finish his line Lenalee grabbed him

"Allen do you know how to get in there" she said pointing the restaurant

"Uhmm…I think it's only for couples" Allen said while scratching the back of his head

"Can you help me?" Lenalee said in a pleading way

"wha-...why would I do that" Allen said confused but then he thought for a second _'hmmm...maybe'_ a grin spread across Allen's face and Lenalee knows what it meant "hmm...let me think of it" Allen said while tapping his forefinger under his chin

"I know…you're free for 3 days of detention…How's that?" Lenalee said

"Sounds good to me" Allen smiled

So Allen led the way to where the couples are dating inside the casino.

"Sir…Please come in…" a man greeted them and ushered them to a table near Tyki and the blond. Lenalee saw Tyki and the girl talking of something their hands in a tight hold of each other.

Lenalee covered her face with the menu book when Tyki looked at their table's direction.

"Hey sensei what are you doing?" Allen asked

"Shush... I can't hear them" Lenalee said while glancing at Tyki's table

"Wha-" before Allen could speak Lenalee covers his mouth. Lenalee leans even more to hear the conversation

"Tyki do you have a girlfriend?" the girl asked

"If I have will I date you?" Tyki said while giving a nervous chuckly

"How dare you!" Lenalee whispered while emitting a dark aura

"How about Lenalee the girl you're always talking about" the girl questioned

"Her responsibility on me is over, I only used her to help me graduate…she's a freak an easily fooled...who would like a girl like that...she's like a primitive person, her clothings" Tyki said

Every word the Tyki said stabs Lenalee inside, Lenalee didn't know when but warm water started gusting out of her eyes. She hurriedly stands up and walked towards Tyki's direction.

Tyki is so shocked to see a familiar face.

"Lenalee" Tyki suddenly stands up with a shocked expression. When Lenalee is near him 'slap' straight through his face

"Tyki…I'm breaking up with you" she said and walked away grabbing Allen with her

Allen and Lenalee reached the exit

Allen is still on the state of shock; he didn't konw what made him more shock being caught gambling or seeing a real life break up.

"Allen go home now thank you for helping me" Lenalee said in a gloomy tone *sniff* Lenalee used the back of her palm to discard the fallen tears

"Uhmm…Ok then…" Allen said in uneasy way. Allen saw a different side of Lenalee right now...staring at a blank space, tears flowing unstoppable. Allen stepped uneasily infront of Lenalee and grabs something in his pocket.

Allen grabbed the thing in his pocket. His hands are still tightly close and he puts it forward in the level of Lenalee's eyes

"Choose on hand" he said to Lenalee

'_What is he trying to do?' _Lenalee stopped crying for a while and picked the left hand and Allen opened his hands and a ball comes out. Lenalee is slightly confused why is he giving her a ball? When Lenalee tries to get the ball Allen closes his hands.

"Blow it" Allen said and Lenalee do as Allen told her

When Allen opened his hand again, there is a handkerchief on it, Lenalee is slightly shocked. Allen handed it to her.

"Here use this" Lenalee's eyes widened

When Allen felt he done something good and the uneasiness is gone he bid his farewell

"t-thank you" Lenalee said with a choked voice, she knows that Allen is sometimes mean but today he really helps her a lot.

**so that's it...expect more LenaleexAllen in the next chapter**

**REVIEWS please**


	6. A New Start

**New Chapter HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS!**

It's a new day and the sun is brightly shinning

Lenalee sits on her bed still deep in thoughts, with a gloomy aura surrounding her.

"Who cares about him I can find a ne- WAHHH" Lenalee started crying before she could finish her sentence _'I hate him…it hurt me so much…' _she wiped the remaining tears.

Lenalee started readying herself to go to school, she puts on her long dress, put her hair up in a bun and put her glasses on. After checking everything is fine she spread a façade of smile so no one can see she's hurt badly.

***BootsOfDespair***

"ALLLLEEENNN" Lavi called out while run to the white haired boy who is about to enter the classroom.

Allen averted his look towards Lavi

"What is it?" his one eyebrow slightly raised

Lavi reached Allen…he gasp for air and using his hands he held onto the wall for support in standing up, Lavi handed Allen two tickets for an amusement park "I want you***huff*** to***huff*** hauff(have) this"

"What for?" Allen asked confused

"I can't go to the amusement park today because me and Yuu have an urgent meeting today" Lavi said while straightening up

"So go there on the other day" Allen said giving Lavi a look of 'I'm not interested'

"But the ticket is only due for today" Lavi said whinning "It would go on waste"

"But I have a detentio-" _'wait! I don't have a detention session today' _So Allen grabbed the ticket "Ok I'll take them"

"So bye then I'll miss you beansprout" Lavi said and walked away before Allen could protest.

***BootsOfDespair***

"Okay class let's start the discussion" Lenalee said and started writing on the blackboard

'_How boring' _Allen mentally whined

*One minute turns into one hour and the bell started to ring*

"That's all for today" Lenalee said and the students started to pack and so as Allen.

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee is now alone in the room, she take her glasses off and place it on the desk _'Being alone in this room sure is gloomy…' _she didn't know when did she started crying but a warm water rolled down her rosy cheeks…Lenalee laid her head on the desk and started sobbing

***BootsOfDespair***

"Allen-kun" Miranda called out

"Yes…Miranda-sensei"

"Can you help me give this to Lenalee-chan? I can't seems to find her...And I also have some duty to finish" Miranda said passing a letter to Allen

"O-kay" Allen said and take the letter _'Since Miranda-sensei is so nice to me I'll help her' _

"Thank you very much" then Miranda started thanking Allen again and again and saying how useless she is…

"I'm sorry…and thank you" "I'm sorry…yeah I'm useless, sorry…I have to give my duty to you…wahhhh…I'm so useless" ok Allen couldn't take it anymore he doesn't have time for this, he has to enjoy himself on the amusement park.

"Yeah, yeah I know that, you're useless ok" _'opps…oh crap! I really blurted it out!" _Miranda started to cry more

"I'm so sorry…I should be going now…I'm useless" then she walked away and Allen tried explaining that it's not what it meant "Miranda-sensei…Ugh! It's all my d*** fault" he said while slapping his forehead

***BootsOfDespair***

Allen stared at the letter for Lenalee, the sender's name is Tyki…When Allen passed a room he heard something, like a sobbing sound…

*sob* *sniff* *sob**sob* _'who could that be?' _He peeked at the room and saw the person he's looking for "Lenalee-sensei?" he said in a low tone

Lenalee continued crying and didn't feel that another person is inside the room.

Allen approached Lenalee and sat on a vacant desk right infront of the teachers desk "Sensei…what are you doing here?" he asked and he didn't heard any reply…

"Ah…I know! let me guess…you're crying because of your boyfriend right"

"shut up" Lenalee mumbled still lying her head on the desk

"Oh…that must be hurting you right" Allen said

"shut up" **

"you know the girl of that boyfriend of yours, is rather sexy and beautiful" Allen said hiding his laughs

"shut up" she said not even raising her head

"But-","He's so ungentleman to cheat on the girls back" Allen said seriously

Lenalee was taken aback by that word _'he really can think of better things'_

Allen saw the glasses of Lenalee lying helpless on her side and he decided to reach the glasses and try it out

"You're sight inside this glasses is so limited" he said in a serious tone and then Allen laid it back again

"…" Lenalee slowly raised her head and saw Allen looking at her

"You have a letter" he said while handing the letter, Lenalee snatch it and when she saw who's the sender she tear it apart in a full force

"UUOUO…sensei you're being so scary"

"Hey…sensei…wanna go with me at the amusement park? because Lavi gave me two tickets"

"Eh…no…because I have papers to do" Lenalee answered

"ok…do you think there are casino's near the amusement park?","AH!…of course there are…tehehe" Allen laughed evilly

'_He's laughing…AH!...He's thinking of something not good again!'_

"Ok then sensei…bye by-" before Allen knew it, Lenalee is already dragging him outside of the room

"Let's go…I will never let you do stupid things like gambling"

'_I know that would work on her'_

Lenalee stopped at the school gate when she realized that she's not wearing her glasses.

"Wait I have to go back…I forgot my glasses" Lenalee said

"Ok…I'll wait here sensei" Allen answered back

*After 5 min*

"My glasses are nowhere to be found" she walked sadly and looked at Allen

"Don't worry about it…Let's go" he said in a joyful way

"But without my glasses-" sigh

"The truth is you look good without your glasses sensei" Allen said in a low toned voice but Lenalee heard it and it made her face red…

**So That's it for this chapter AH! "AllenxLenalee" Sorry for the grammatical errors**


	7. A kiss

**Oh yeah…I finally updated this…hisashiburi ne...gomennasai minna-san...well my laptop is broken and it's hard to work on this...if there is something wrong with my English I'M VERY SORRY...I accept your judgment...please just don't be harsh on me  
**

**I do not own -Man...AllenxLenalee love it  
**

"Hey, Lenalee-sensei…you look so down there…" Allen said while eyeing Lenalee who's slightly behind him…

'_actually I thought this boy is such a pain but actually he's nice…maybe I should relax for a bit' _Lenalee said to herself

"Hey, Allen…why are you cheering me up?" Lenalee asked out of curiosity

"Really? Well I'm not particularly cheering you up. I just wanted you to accompany me here because I have a spare ticket and also…" Allen blush a bit and then think

"And?" Lenalee remarked

"I only have a ticket here I don't have a money to spend…So Lenalee-sensei it's your treat 'kay" Allen slightly laugh

"Eh…*sigh*" _'so that's he's reason…why am I so down? What else can you expect from him' _"Ok since the ticket is your treat then I don't mind…but you have a limited budget…" _'he's still my student'_

When they are near the amusement park Allen smiled and grabs Lenalee's hands and slightly pulled her. Lenalee flinch at the contact but allowed herself to be pulled by the very-excited-looking boy…

"Allen it's hard to run please slow down a bit" (YEAH IT'S VERY HARD TO RUN WHILE WEARING A LONG DRESS)

"Lenalee-sensei we're near…look look" he said in a childish voice that make Lenalee giggle.

"Wha-"

"You look funny…Allen-kun you know, you can be cute sometimes" Lenalee said and pinch Allen's cheek

"What's with the –kun don't call me with that…and stop making fun of me!" he said while releasing his cheeks from the grasp of Lenalee

They finally arrived at the amusement park, it is filled with kids running around and couples laughing. The air is field with happy feeling

"So which are we going to ride first?" Lenalee asked

"How about the roller coaster" Allen again pulled Lenalee

With just 2 minutes of waiting in the line it's their turn to ride. Lenalee can hear her heartbeat pounding rapidly, she heard the people squeal horribly and some of them cried. Lenalee swallowed the lump of water forming in her throat and sweat massively.

"Allen-kun I think I can't…"

"Lenalee-sensei it's our turn"

Before Lenalee knew it they were sitting in the front row…_'GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!'_

The ride started and Lenalee let out a loud squeal "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…I don't want to die yet"

Lenalee slightly opened her eyes and looked at her side where a boy who seems to have no fear at all. Allen looked at Lenalee and smile "Lenalee-sensei don't worry its safe"

'_I feel something is loosening…not just on the outside but also inside of me'_ her hair in a bun is now flowing freely and she's feeling more relaxed…the ride didn't last long and Lenalee is gasping for air _'It feel so fun'_

"Uhmm…I'm just wondering when did you let your hair down?" Allen asked while looking at her head to toe

"My bun loose because of the ride…It doesn't suit me?"

"No, I think Lenalee-sensei should always let her hair down" Again Allen gave his unwavering smile that made Lenalee blush _'Why am I feeling this way…he's just a boy'_

"So where do we ride next?"

"Can we ride a more relaxing ride because-" Lenalee pointed at her shaking legs

"Hehehe…Lenalee-sensei I think you're just not used to riding that fast…so I'll help you be used to it" with that Allen slightly became dark and covered with dark aura _'Oh no…' _Lenalee mentally said to herself. Without her knowing they ride the roller coaster for the 2,3,4 and on the 5 time Lenalee almost throw up

"NO MORE *buuuaa~ covering her mouth* PLEASE" she said _'Why didn't I protest a bit' _They both sit at the bench near the Ferris wheel

"I think that's enough…Lenalee-sensei I'll get something to eat what would you like?"

"I just want WATER" she said still gasping for air. Lenalee looked at her watch it's 7:00 p.m _'It's getting late'_

Allen arrived with food I mean plenty of food and a bottle of water. Lenalee can see a mountain of multi flavored ice cream, some crackers, soda in can, and some popcorns.

"Here Lenalee-sensei.." Allen handed the bottle of water to Lenalee. She watch as the boy devour himself with an unimaginable amount of food _'He said it's my treat but he used his own money in buying his food and buying me some water' _Lenalee stared dumbfoundedly at Allen when he finish his FOOD in just a minute.

"Lenalee-sensei ready for the next ride?" Allen said and there is another different glint in his eyes

"Bu-" before Lenalee can protest they were riding the Ferris wheel and she let out a sigh of relief.

'_But why here?' _She looked at the boy questioningly "Hey, Allen-kun why did you choose this ride?"

"Well, I just wanted to relax a bit and I don't want to throw up everything I eat" He calmly stated while staring at the window and eyeing the scenery outside. Lenalee sits opposite from his seat.

The nightlights, moon and the star blends together forming a soothing effect. Lenalee stared at the white-haired boy who is glowing under the influence of the moon. His eyes is calmly looking towards to nowhere, in the deepest part of his eyes is a hidden sorrow that's what Lenalee's thinking. And as if a lullaby is playing inside her mind that only her can hear, lull her to sleep, she can feel her eyelids getting heavier. _'Maybe the roller coaster ride is tiring so I think I should…' _But before she can close her eyes a hand gently tap her shoulders

"Lenalee-sensei you shouldn't sleep now… look" Allen pointed at the sky and fireworks started to shoot forming a flower on the pitch-dark colored sky. Something inside Lenalee started to stir. Her heartbeat is pounding rapidly as she watches the boy next to her.

The ride ended and they are heading home.

"Allen-kun, Thank you for cheering me up" Lenalee smiled at Allen who is slightly blushing _'aw…he's so cute' _and before Lenalee can comprehend what she is doing she leaned and kiss Allen on the cheek.

Allen is still on the state of shock "Wha-"

"That's a thank you gift…so treasure it okay" _'I cannot make an excuse for that…Well I can't tell him that my body acted on its own accord' _ "bye bye"

Lenalee leave the dumbfounded Allen.

**REVIEWS **


	8. Changing

**I do not know -Man...and sorry for the mistakes...thanks for the reviews **

Lenalee walked the half way to her house thinking deeply about her actions earlier (the scene flashback when she kissed Allen on the cheek) and she immediately blush. She turned the corner in the convenient store where she saw Allen last time.

Lenalee lived on the outskirts of a sprawling suburb; there were no other houses beyond her garden. Lenalee entered her house with a blushing face _'Why am I blushing? He's my student and I don't feel that way to him' _

Lenalee recomposed herself and readied for bed. _'Eh…something's odd' _she said to herself "Oh yeah I don't know where is my glasses…maybe I just left it in the school"

Lenalee toss right to left for her to be asleep but a certain scenes flashback in her memory

_Flashback_

"_No, I think Lenalee-sensei should always let her hair down" Allen gave his unwavering smile_

***BootsOfDespair***

"_Lenalee-sensei you shouldn't sleep now… look" Allen pointed at the sky and fireworks started to shoot forming a flower on the pitch-dark colored sky. Something inside Lenalee started to stir. Her heartbeat is pounding rapidly as she watches the boy next to her._

***BootsOfDespair***

"_Allen-kun, Thank you for cheering me up" Lenalee smiled at Allen who is slightly blushing 'aw…he's so cute' and before Lenalee can comprehend what she is doing she leaned and kiss Allen on the cheek._

_Allen is still on the state of shock "Wha-"_

"_That's a thank you gift…so treasure it okay" _

_End of Flashback_

Morning comes and the endless night is finished. Lenalee is now ready for her new day, she look at her reflection in the mirror "I think I should let my hair down for today" she said to herself while smiling at her appearance. It's not just her hair that she changes but also her clothes. The long dress that she usually wear that is up to her toes is now only up to her knees.

***BootsOfDespair***

As Lenalee enters the school she seems to be getting the attention of the others. All the boys in the school looked at her and blush once she look them. _'Oh no…is it that I look ridiculous with this clothes' _Lenalee thought to herself.

"I never knew that we have a new teacher and she's cute" the boy whispered

"Yeah…" the next boy answered

Lenalee blush at the compliment she's receiving _'I think it's not that bad to change a bit'_

In the teachers faculty...

Lenalee see Miranda coming her way so she greeted her with a smile "Hello Miranda-san" the older girl just look at her with a confuse eyes "Are you Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asked while inspecting Lenalee from head to toe

"Of course I'm…why did you ask?"

"Well I never knew that you're that beautiful"

"Eh…" the comment made Lenalee blush "It's not…"

"Yo. Lenalee" A Lavi called as he and Kanda approach Lenalee

"Lenalee change her appearance…maybe she found a new love" Lavi tease

"Wha-" Lenalee protested

"That's true I can smell the smell of Love coming from you" Kanda said with expressionless look paste on his face

"That's not true…" she said in a lower tone

"Got you! So who's the lucky dude" Lavi said that made Lenalee tense a bit

Allen's face flash through Lenalee's mind _'No it can't be a teacher-student relationship is forbidden'_

"Ah…ano…please stop bullying Lenalee-chan…Lavi and Kanda-kun…her class is about to start" Miranda said and winked at Lenalee

"Ah…Yeah…So I'll get going now" Lenalee hurried and readied her things. She glances at Miranda and say her thanks.

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee is still deep in thoughts about the teacher-student relationship that she didn't even noticed that a certain boy, the boy that's making her worry is just behind her back. Until a tap on the shoulder wake her and at the same time startled her.

"Oh…it's you…" Lenalee can feel the heat sensation in her face

"?" "You ok…Lenalee-sensei?" _'Is it just me or she did change her outfit today?' _Allen told to himself

"I'm fine…" she said calming her rapidly pounding heart

"Allen-kun, so what do you think?" Lenalee twirled

"What?" Allen asked trying to think what the girl is saying. This action made Lenalee irritated "Nothing...You brat"

"What's with you getting angry so early in the morning nee...sensei...you'll ruin new outfit...and by the way it fits you...sensei you look cute"

_'That caught me of guard I can tell that I'm blushing right now...so he did notice and just acted that he doesn't'_ Lenalee curse under her breath. She doesn't know what to reply at the boy.

And so the first bell started to ring telling everybody that the homeroom is starting

"Allen-kun the class is going to start let's hurry" _'save by the bell'_

"yes. Sensei"

***BootsOfDespair***

And so the homeroom started

"Class Christmas is finally approaching but before that you must pass your final exam ok"

"Yes, sensei"

"So in preparation in the following exam…I'll be giving a quiz everyday"

"what!" the whole class exclaimed in a unison

***BootsOfDespair***

In the faculty

'_Oh yeah, Christmas is approaching and onii-san will be not home for Christmas so I'll be alone again…'_*sigh* Lenalee is checking the quiz she gave her students and separate the student who will be having a special review with her.

"There are 9 students all in all" she said while taking a look at the exam papers "It's remarkable for Allen-kun to not be in the lowest scorers, since he doesn't go to school that often" Miranda heard what Lenalee said

"Actually, Allen-kun is a smart kid…"

"Well…Actually you're right Miranda-san" Lenalee blush a bit _'Just a mere mention of his name makes me blush' _

"But even though he's still such a brat sometimes"

"hehehe…I know, when I was Allen-kun's personal tutor he usually play pranks on me" Lenalee giggle a little

"But…He has a good side too…"

Even though Miranda has no experience in love she is now starting to understand that the one Lenalee likes is the one they are talking about.

***BootsOfDespair***

Meanwhile….

"ACHOO" *sniff* "I think I have colds"

"Hey stupid stop bringing virus inside the house" the red haired man said

"You yourself is a virus"

"What did you say" and with that Allen receive a whack on the head

***BootsOfDespair***

"Can I ask you something Miranda-san?"

"What is it?"

"Did you probably saw my glasses the other day? I think I lost it somewhere here in the school"

"I'm sorry I didn't" and because this girl is Miranda so "I'm sorry I'm not a big help at all, I'm so sorry"

"Ah…Miranda-san its okay, it's okay" Lenalee started to panick how to calm Miranda

***BootsOfDespair***

In the principal's office

"So you are the new transfer student"

"Hai…" the girl said and smile

"Your class will be at A-3"

**OK the next chapter we have a new character and WHO is THAT?What is her role in this story?Will she have an effect in the blossoming relationship of Allen and Lenalee? Find out in the next chapter! Who do you think that girl is?**

Allen: I don't have much exposure in this chapter

Cross: You complain too much baka...

**REVIEWS Please**


	9. Colds

**HELLO MINNA-SAN...Sorry for the wrong grammar, I know I'm not good at English...But I just wanted to make a good story...AllenXLenalee zutto**

"12:00a.m" the alarm clock said that startled Lenalee to death. (the position of her desk is facing her window)

"I'm still not finish with the checking of the papers and there is also a new student to add in my list" Lenalee heave out a heavy sigh. After almost 2 hours of arranging the papers and adding the new name in the list of students "It's done!" Lenalee's eyelids started to get heavy, she leaned on her desk and started her good night sleep but she forgets something important she didn't close the window.

A new day, but as if it's Lenalee's worst day ever because…

"ACHOO!" *sniff* *sniff* "Did I catch a cold, my head aching but I have to go to class" so Lenalee finished readying herself even though her head is throbbing really hard

"Yo Lenalee what's with the eye bug?" The ever energetic red haired man asked while eyeing Lenalee the weak looking girl. "You look sick"

"I have many works to do, I'll head to class now…see you Lavi" Lenalee said in a very weak voice. She didn't intend to be rude to Lavi early in the morning but she really is just not in the mood to talk.

***BootsOfDespair***

"Class we have a new student *sniff* *sniff*" Lenalee pointed at the window, the whole student sweat-dropped at her strange behavior. When she realized that she's pointing at the wrong way she revert it to the door

"You can come in now"

***BootsOfDespair***

Outside the door is a girl with thick glasses and braided her.

"You're on the way" a boy said behind the girl at the door making her flinch

"I'm sorry" the girl bowed and when she look closely to the boy ***strike*** her eyes turns into a heart shape. Allen watched at the girl's behavior _'weirdo'_

The girl makes way for Allen making him the first to come in

***BootsOfDespair***

The entire student is waiting in anticipation for the door to open thinking what the new student look like, the door open and revealed the very familiar white haired boy. He looked at his classmate with question. "What?"

"Allen where is the new student?" Lenalee said in a weak voice at the same time sniffing. Allen looked behind him and the girl also entered

"I'm Lou Fa. Nice to meet you all" the girl greeted in a curtsy

"Ok Lou Fa-san please, your seat is at the last row"

"Yes" she headed towards her seat that is just behind Allen's seat

"And for you Allen, you have a detention again today…How many times do I have to tell you, that do not be late in my class" *sniff* *sniff*

***BootsOfDespair***

And so the class started…Lou Fa on the other hand is starring at a certain person

"I can felt like shivering" Allen muttered, because of the strange aura coming from his back he cannot concentrate.

"Tabularasa means blank - -" Lenalee can feel the throbbing of her head is more intense she clutch her head and support her weight by using her hand and the blackboard. Her vision became blurry _'Is this the side effect of having a few hours of sleep…maybe I'll just sleep for a while' _Lenalee's eye started to close

"Lenalee-sensei!" she heard her class called out to her, the whole class panicked, and before she knew it it's all black

***BootsOfDespair***

A few hours passed by when Lenalee-sensei recovered her consciousness. The nurse asked me to lookout for her because she had to continue her duty. _'Yes I'm excused for the class!'_

Lenalee opened her violet eyes as if she was sleeping beauty arisen after a hundred-year sleep. She looked around trying to recognize the place. A fragile voice came out of her lips

"What happened?"

"You lost consciousness in the middle of the class Lenalee-sensei"

"You carried me here…Allen-kun?"

"Of course, it will be bad if I let you die in the room, right!" he said with a little pink tinted on his cheeks

"Thanks"

"Lenalee-sensei you should not push yourself too much" Lenalee blushed in reply

"What about your class?"

"My class schedule for today is finished, how long do you think you're sleeping"

"Eh! How about my class?" Lenalee said while started panicking

"Don't worry the other teacher replaced you for awhile"

Lenalee heave a sigh of relief _'Soo, he carried me here…and lookout for me the whole time?' _another blush emerge from her cheeks

"Allen-kun, thank again" she gave her greatest smile at the boy.

From that moment, Allen felt an unusual feeling towards her. He doesn't know. But his feelings toward her became different. Unexplainable by instant reasoning. Allen stopped the impending blush and stand up abruptly.

"The nurse said that you're just restlessness" Allen said while stiffing a little and making his back face Lenalee _'What's wrong with me!'_

_'Oh yeah when I think about it, it's just me and Allen-kun inside the clinic' _Lenalee can hear her heart started pumping hard. *thump* thump* _'Too quiet...I need to make a topic'__  
_

Lenalee took her cellphone out of her bag that's beside her

"I think I should go home now…I'll just dial Lavi or Kanda to take me home" Lenalee started dialing but Allen stopped her

"Baka Lavi and BaKanda are both having their class right now"

"So I'll just call Miranda-"

"Miranda-san went home earlier and she doesn't know that you lost consciousness at the class…And I don't want to worry her" Allen said facing the door

"…" Lenalee blushed just by looking at Allen's back "So can I ask you to walk me home?"

Allen walks toward Lenalee and started offer his hands. Lenalee gladly accepted his hands and lean a little to Allen for support to stand.

Meanwhile…

A girl is watching the two people inside the clinic.

"I won't lose to you" she said while smiling.

**Who is that girl you'll all find out next chapter! The real challenge in Lenalee's lovelife starts now!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE...Arigatou to my dear readers**


	10. Request

**Ok...Sorry for the ugly grammars and choice of words...**

**AllenXLenalee...I do not own -Man**

"Do you get it or should I make another example for it?" Allen said while writing some notes

"I think I get what top-down processing is" _'I'm so lucky that Lenalee-sensei really helped me…And now we are alone in the classroom…just the two of us….' _Lou Fa said to herself while blushing furiously. Allen noticed her but shrug it off _'Maybe she's just sick…' _

"Ok. Next is Bottom-up processing it is any form of information processing that is guided by input, and proceeds in subsequent stages. That's what I think Lenalee-sensei would say" _'Why do I have to do this? I have much line up jobs to do!This is crazy…' _ Allen then reminisce the reason why he's in this situation right now.

_Flashback_

"_Allen you're 30 minutes late! Again for the 4__th__ time this week" Lenalee scolded while pointing her finger to Allen. 'She's really scary sometimes…'_

"_Chill…I just over slept because I'm exhausted and my bicycle is broken" Allen can see another anger mark popped out on her head but her expression is a smile_

"_Another excuse again Mr. Walker…just get to your seat" Allen hurriedly went to his seat._

"_Uhmm…sensei…I just want to ask you if I can get a tutor for the past lessons, because I can't understand some of it" Lou Fa suddenly said making Lenalee calm a little_

'_sheesh…that saved me' Allen gave out a sigh of relief_

"_Now that I think about it…I'll just teach you…maybe after class ended"_

"_Thank you sensei" Lou Fa said while smirking_

"_And Allen you as always are going to detention!" Lenalee said while a dark aura is oozing out of her._

_After Class…_

"_Lenalee-sensei I have to talk to you" Lou Fa said (it's just the three of them inside the classroom; Allen, Lenalee and Lou Fa) _

"_Sure what is it?" Lou Fa hesitated and looked at Allen who is mopping the floor_

"_Just the two of us" Lou Fa whispered_

"_Allen-kun can you fetch some of my paperwork's at my desk at the faculty"_

"_Ok" _

_And when Allen came back_

"_Here is your papers" Allen saw Lenalee and Lou Fa flinch when he enters the room_

"_Did you hear what we're talking about?" Lenalee asked and sounded a little nervous_

"_No…I just came here" Allen saw the two of them sigh in relief and smiled at each other 'What's going on in here?'_

"_Allen-kun your grade is not bad in my class so I think you learn something from me…so…" _

"_Where are you getting at?" Allen said_

"_Allen-kun…I mean Walker help Lou Fa here I'm just going to buy something in the cafeteria" Lenalee in a flash vanished 'Eh, what! She's going to make me teach this Lou Fa girl!'_

_End of Flashback_

'_And that's the reason why I'm here and teaching the Meganekko girl' (meganekko is a Japanese word, means A girl wearing glasses)_

Allen look at the girl who is blushing all the time "Are you ok Lou Fa…" Allen placed his hand on Lou Fa's forehead. And as if Allen's hand gives off heat Lou Fa almost burst, a smoke came out of her ears and all of her flood went up to her face making it redder.

"I'm ok Walker-kun" Lou Fa said while putting her own hands on Allen's hand on her forehead.

Allen pulled back his hand and started lecturing again _'what the why did she do that!'_

*****BootOfDespair*****

*Sigh* "What I'm I doing…I said ok…but I don't feel ok" Lenalee said to herself "But she's my student and I have to help her…" Lenalee think for a minute and *snap* "WAAAHHH….I don't know how…"

'_The thing that I have for Allen it's just a crush…' _"Yeah I just like him that's all…nothing to worry about"

_Flashback_

"_Lenalee-sensei I have to talk to you" Lou Fa said _

"_Sure what is it?" Lou Fa hesitated and looked at Allen who is mopping the floor_

"_Just the two of us" Lou Fa whispered_

"_Allen-kun can you fetch some of my paperwork's at my desk at the faculty"_

"_Ok" Lenalee waited until Allen is finally out of sight_

"_So what it is that you want to talk about Lo-"_

"_Lenalee-sensei help me with Walker-kun" Lou Fa said while making a bow_

"_What did you say?" 'God…don't tell me that'_

"_I like Walker-kun, its love at first sight and I don't want to fail in love" Lou Fa said just like in a fast forward mode_

"_Lou Fa calm down a bit ok" Lenalee said while calming Lou Fa_

"_So will you help me sensei" Lou Fa pleaded with her puppy dog eyes_

"_o-ok" 'Wahhh…I said ok without thinking…but I can't say no to her eyes'_

_Lou Fa started crying and that alarmed Lenalee_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_It's just tears of joy" she said while wiping some of her tears "I have one more favor to you Lenalee-sensei"_

_"What is that?"_

_"Don't call Walker-kun, by his first name" (FYI: in Japan when you call a person in the first name it means that you are close to each other or friends)  
_

_End of Flashback_

Lenalee stopped by the door while looking at the two figures inside the room _'somewhere inside me just tighten just now_..._somehow it's suffocating_' Lenalee grip her chest

*****BootsOfDespair*****

'_Why isn't Lenalee-sensei going back yet'_

"Lou Fa-san I'll just look for Lenalee-sensei" He said while heading towards the Fa looked at Allen with a worried expression _'Lenalee-sensei this! Lenalee-sensei that...'_

When Allen reached the door he saw Lenalee

"Lenalee-sensei, what are you doing there?"

"Allen-kun…I mean Walker"

"What's wrong with you? I don't really mind if you call me with a –kun" Allen said while blushing a little which made Lenalee blush a bit

"Uh..um"

"Let's go inside" Allen grabbed Lenalee's hands that made her heart skip a bit.

Lou Fa watched the two who is blushing

While gritting her teeth she whispered to herself "You liar! I won't lose to you…no…way"

**THE REAL BATTLE FOR LOVE HAS FINALLY STARTED**

**Lou Fa's character here is really twisted**

**Allen: My bet is Lenalee**

**Lenalee: Thank you Allen-kun *blush***

**Lou Fa: *huhuhu*  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Advice

**GOOD Day READER'S...it's the start of my winter vacation...recently I have many ideas popping out so this vacation I'll update more faster...**

**I do not own -Man**

* * *

_Lou Fa watched the two who is blushing _

_While gritting her teeth she whispered to herself "You liar! I won't lose to you…no…way"_

After another round of lesson Lenalee finished her tutor with Lou Fa at the same time Allen is almost finish cleaning the whole room.

"Lenalee-sensei I have something to ask you" Lou Fa whispered to Lenalee and motioned her to follow her outside the room. Lenalee followed _'Is it about that thing again?'_

"Lenalee-sensei…about helping m-"

Before Lou Fa finished her statement Lenalee bowed for apologies "I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."

"Why? You're my teacher right?"

"Because I don't know how to…"

"Just simple advice from you would do"

"But I really can't…"

"Lenalee-sensei it's ok…you don't have to give me reasons" Lou smiled to her and turned around "I don't need any help I'll do it my own way" Lou Fa said to herself

Lenalee went back to the room slightly down cast because she really wants to help Lou Fa but how? _'How can I even help her…I don't know anything about love...I know I have been in a relationship with Tyki but to tell the truth we almost look like just friends. Of course that's because he's just conning me that time…'_

"Sensei…sensei?" Lenalee is awakened by the call of the white haired boy.

"Uhm…what?" _'And also I know couldn't help her because we like the same person...even though a relationship between teacher and student is forbidden...what am I thinking Allen and I will never have a romantic relationship because Allen only thinks of me as his teacher' _after thinking of this Lenalee feel even more down.

"Sensei I just asked you if I can leave now" Allen said while looking at his teacher who seems to be out of trance

Lenalee snapped out of it and answered her student "Yeah…you can go now"

Allen packed his things and started to leave. But before he reached the door he looked back again to Lenalee "Lenalee-sensei I need your advice…can you help me with something?"

Lenalee looked at her clock and think of her schedule for the day "It's okay since I don't have any schedule today" _'this time I'll have to help my student'_

* * *

In a ramen restaurant…

"So which do you think I would choose?" Allen said while eyeing the menu. Lenalee sweated dropped at the scene before her eyes; a boy who is struggling to know which to eat

"Allen is this you call a major problem?" she said after giving a sigh

"Of course it is! If I cannot be wise in choosing I would end up wasting my allowance" Allen said with a smirk forming his lips "Lenalee-sensei you can take your order now"

Lenalee face palmed and started to order for herself, she only ordered salad while Allen is still on the counter.

"Oi Allen If you're really having a hard time in ordering-" but before Lenalee could finish her sentence Allen shouted with an eye of anticipation "Jerry-san…All of this please!"

"Wha" is all Lenalee can say. After a minute they received their orders; one salad for Lenalee and for Allen the whole menu. Lenalee looked in awe at Allen when he started shoving the food into his mouth.

"Allen-kun you shouldn't really dash eating your food" she said in a concern tone because watching the boy eat makes her think that she's the slowest person in the word in eating.

"I don't * munch * have munch time" Allen said while munching his food

"What did you say? I don't understand a word…Don't talk when your mouth is full" Lenalee lectured. Allen took a glimpse of Lenalee next to his mountain of food

"You know…eating is the best medicine for problems" Allen said while swallowing his food

"I thought Laughter is the best medicine?" _'So did he see right through me?'_

"You're wrong…Laughter is not the best medicine" Allen finish his last dish in just one gulp "Because laughter is the best disguise"

Lenalee let out a sigh of defeat "I don't think I'm a good teacher…A student is just asking a simple advice from me and I cannot answer her" she said while lowering her head and slightly poking her untouched salad.

"I think being able to help your student is one of the important things a teacher can do. But being a teacher doesn't mean you don't have any handicaps, all people have at least one" he said while staring to nowhere.

Lenalee cannot say a thing, he's right about it and it did strike her. She stares at Allen and never leaves her eyes off of him while Allen's just staring in another direction as if avoiding eye contact to her. Again she felt that Allen seems mature than her until she notices a grain of rice stuck on the lower part of his lips _'Just when I thought he matured, but maybe someday he will'_ A chuckle escaped Lenalee's lips making Allen look at her in confusion.

"What?" Allen asked

"You have rice here" Lenalee said while getting the rice on Allen's face. She saw a flinch from him but didn't care.

Allen knows that he's blushing right now but he didn't know the reason. Is it because he's embarrassed to show his childish side to others or is it because it's Lenalee who saw that side of him. Allen almost slaps himself when the blush on his face is still visible until he remembered something. Allen looked at his watch "oh crap" he muttered. He's late for his part time job.

"Lenalee-sensei, I'll be going now" and before Lenalee could answer Allen is nowhere to be seen. Lenalee gave out a sigh and smiled to herself. "Thank you Allen-kun"

* * *

As always the school is full of student doing their own business but for today it's kinda different, almost everybody is talking about one topic.

Lenalee is walking down the hallway to go to her first class until she heard two female students talking about something

"Do you know the new teacher?" the student A asked

"Yeah…What about her?" student B answered

"I heard the she's dating her student"

"Eh! Isn't that forbidden" the student B exclaimed. Lenalee let out a gasp and the two students noticed her and started to apologize to her.

* * *

**A heating battle of Love...Lenalee-chan ganbatte nee...**

**REVIEWS please...**


	12. ChristmasPart1

**Sorry for the late update…this vacation sucks because of different things…**

**This is supposed to be the Christmas special but… Oh well AllenxLenalee…I do not own -Man**

A cold sweat run down her temples as she heard the rumor _'Are they referring to me?'_ Wherever she goes the whisper doesn't stop. Lenalee is going to her classroom when Miranda bumped to her.

"Lenalee-san, there are you" Miranda beamed some tears are beginning to emerge from her eyes.

"What is it Miranda-san?"

"It's not true right?" she said trembling

"What?" Lenalee asked

"The rumors? I know that y-you a-are very knowledgeable that a romantic relationship between a student and teacher is not allowed" when she heard the word Romantic relationship many thoughts flooded her _'That is no way in the world that I will have a romantic relationship with my student…But who? Don't tell me, they are referring to Allen…No way…H-he's my student and I think my like on him just one-sided' _her train of thoughts have been interrupted by Miranda saying her goodbye to her. She wave and smile to her saying that the rumor about her is not true.

And so the day passed and the rumor is slowly fading because everyone is very excited for their Christmas vacation.

Everyone in the classroom seems so tense, some are twirling their ball pen and some are turning their piece of papers back and forth. But there are people in the classroom already finished their exam, one of them is Allen, who seems so calm and just look at his classmates.

"10 more minutes remaining" Lenalee called out making the students panic

After 10 mins

"Ok class, please pass your papers forward in the front row"

Everyone smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. "At last the Christmas break is here" some of the students cheered

"Let's enjoy this Christmas vacation to the fullest. Ok see you all next semester"

***BootsOfDespair***

Christmas Eve, Lenalee is busy preparing the foods and decorations. She's very happy because today will be the day her brother is going home not until a letter came.

Dear Lenalee,

I'm so sorry Lenalee my adorable little sister nii-sajn is not allowed to go until the I finish all the works that my cruel assistant gave me. MY ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT YOUR NII-SAN.(Lenalee can imagine the buckets of tears that his brother shed as he write this letter and how he squeal muttering how cruel his assistant is)

Lenalee let out a heavy sigh after she finish reading the letter _'So I'm going to be alone this Christmas eve' _Another sigh escaped her lips, she decided to take a little stroll at the park near her place.

Lenalee seated at the swing swaying it a little _'what a boring Christmas eve' _she mentally noted when she heard her name being called.

"Lenalee…LENALEE" the red haired man known as Lavi called her attention at his back is a raven haired guy with a grumpy looking face a.k.a Kanda

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee beamed as she approached the duo.

"Whatcha doin alone?" Lavi asked

"Well my brother is not coming home today" she answered in a sad tone. Then she saw a plastic of goods "So where are you two headed?"

"Oh…To Moyashi's place" Lavi said. Lenalee put on a questioning face that said Why?

"Tomorrow is Moyashi's birthday…and since Cross doesn't even celebrate it with him Yuu and I will be the ones to celebrate it with him" Lavi answered while looking at Kanda, who is glaring at him because of referring him by his first name.

"Tomorrow is Allen-kun's birthday?" _'I didn't know that…' _she cursed herself for not knowing

"So wanna go with us?" Lavi said while he saw a glint of worry on her face upon hearing that tomorrow is the boy's birthday _'I bet she doesn't even have a gift for him'_

"Uh…umm…o-okay"

***BootsOfDespair***

In front of Allen's house Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee started to knock but there is no responds, so Lavi decided just to open it. Lavi started to look for the key _'If I can really remember the key is somewhere…'_ Lavi got a hold of the key that is under the pot.

"Lavi is that okay?" Lenalee questioned "You know that going inside someone else house without getting a permission is a crime"

"Don't worry Moyashi is fine with it" he said and welcomed himself and Kanda followed immediately. Lenalee took a hesitating step until she welcomed herself inside.

The kitchen is empty and so as the sala, there is no sign of the white haired boy.

"Yo…Allen where are you?" Lavi called out but there is no response

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee also called, Kanda's temper started to rise

"che. Moyashi come out" kanda shouted. Then inside the room a faint 'The name is Allen' is heard. Lavi opened the door and saw Allen slumped in his bed covered with thick quilt and slightly shivering.

"Yo. Moyashi whatcha doin you look sick…you ok?" Lavi said while approaching the pale boy, behind Lavi Lenalee and Kanda followed.

"Do I look like fine?" He said in a mocking way but as if a whisper.

Lenalee touched Allen's forehead and abruptly withdraw her hand because of the heat coming from the boy. "You're sick!" she said in a concerned tone

"Lenalee, please watch Allen for a minute we're gonna buy medicines" Lavi said because knowing the boy for some time he never intake any medicine and doesn't have a stock in his house.

"O-okay" she said while eyeing the boy who is sweating furiously

Lavi and Kanda went out immediately leaving Lenalee.

Lenalee wash a piece of clothe and gently laid it in the boys' forehead. With worry imprinted on her face she look at the boys' vulnerable state. _'He's kinda cute with a pink tint on his cheeks…' _Lenalee shook her head _'What am I thinking this isn't the time for that'_

"Allen-kun, have you eaten something?" she asked the half asleep boy. Allen shook his head in reply "Do you want something?"

"S-soup" he said in a low voice

"Ok…just wait there…" Lenalee look for the ingredients for the soup and luckily she found everything. They have a lot of stocks of food she said to herself while looking in the refrigerator.

She made the stew and wondered what's taking the two boys long, in finding medicine.

Allen positioned himself for eating and started in taking the soup. Lenalee excused herself for a bit to find something to drink. Inside the refrigerator she saw a weird looking bottle and started gulping it in, at first she find it odd but after drinking it all it taste like grapes. _'Is this a liquor…naw…it's not Allen is still underage for this kind of stuffs' _ Lenalee forgets that Allen is not the only one who living inside the house.

She sluggishly made her way towards Allen that looks more energetic than his later state (he's still slightly sick).

Allen looked at Lenalee who is grinning in an odd way _'What's wrong with her?' _It is only one meter gap between them that he understood that the girl is drunk. _'Oh no…don't tell me she drinks Cross wine…Not only I'm going to be accused by Cross that I touched his liquor…Lenalee-sensei is out of it…' _His train of thought is interrupted when notices that a hand made its way to his cheeks gently caressing it. Allen almost yelps because of the contact.

"Allen-kun you look cute" Lenalee said _'I cannot control myself what am I saying'_

He feels his heart skip a beat but he shook it out. "Lenalee-sensei," Allen didn't finish his words because of a finger gently laid on his lips.

"It really pained me when you call me that, just call me Lenalee…ok" she said while putting on a smirk _'What am I saying…'_

Before Allen could process the words he was pushed down to the bed, Lenalee on top of him (their body is not touching) her hands is both at his sides as if stopping him from escaping. _'This is bad! My body temperature is getting higher again' _he mentally said to himself.

"Lenalee-sensei, this isn't right…I'm getting worse" he said, then suddenly a warm liquid falls to his face and when he glance up Lenalee is starting to cry.

"Allen-kun…what's wrong with a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student" she said as tears overflowed on her eyes. _'Wha…my emotions is pouring out'_

Allen cannot answer her because he doesn't know what's wrong with his teacher, and now he is more worried with her than their position.

"I really like you…you know" she said in a sob…Lenalee looked at the boy who is looking at her in shock and with blush _'What…I told him...But his lips it looks so soft.'_

"Lenalee-sensei -" he was halted by a lips brushing against his own. After as if an eternity to the two Lenalee let go and Allen is still in the state of shock. Lenalee fainted on top Allen in a thud sound. Allen started to shake Lenalee awake but she still isn't waking up.

"Here is the med-" Lavi and kanda entered the room to find Lenalee on top of Allen. The duo look in shock as the boy started to shook the girl awake. Allen saw in the corner of his eyes the two figure and as if a cue all his blood rushed towards his face _'I bet I look like an apple right now'_

"Are you two going to help me here or just stand there and watch me struggle here" Allen said and immediately the two helped him.

**Ok that's the end of it for now…there is a second part…**

**REVEIWS Please!**


	13. Christmas Part2 NewYear

**I do not own -Man...AllenxLenalee...You** **can also visit my deviant art:** .com/

"So what happened between the two of you while we are gone" Lavi questioned in a sing-song tone while elbowing Allen's ribs. Kanda and Lavi cornered Allen the moment they lay Lenalee on his bed

"Nothing" Allen answered quite pissed

"Che. The moyashi is not telling the truth" Kanda said in an annoyed tone. They heard a snapped sound come out of Allen, they eyed the boy who is now engulf with fake fire. Allen pushed the both of them, releasing himself.

* * *

It's Midnight and an hour to go its Christmas.

Lenalee started to stir because of the loud noises she can hear. She arranges herself in a sitting position her eyes still shut. _'My head hurts like hell'_ When she opened her eyes the surrounding is very different from her home _'Oh yeah I'm at Allen's house'_

The trio looked at the bed when they saw a motion. "Lenalee, you're already awake" Lavi said in a high pitch tone

"Guys, what happened" she said while gripping her aching head, everything is still in haze

"You really don't remember?" Allen said while blushing because the memory flashes back before his eyes.

"We saw you and Moyashi on the-" before Lavi can finish his sentence Allen grabbed him.

Lenalee looked at the two boys struggling, then a flash of memory began to sink in to her. _'Wha-, I can remember now' _she said and she can feel her face heat up. Lavi glance at Lenalee who is blushing, a smirk reached his lips "Well I think I don't have to make her remember, since she already does"

'_It's embarrassing I did something like that'_

* * *

Lenalee is pondering on what to wear for the New Years Eve. She looks through her closet and finds a pink yukata with flower designs. Her face heats up when she tries to remember what she's dressing for.

_Flashback_

_It's only one hour left until Christmas Day. Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee is now seated in the kitchen. Allen is preparing for the food while Kanda and Lenalee is waiting at the table then Lavi starts singing in a high pitch_

_Oh holy night the stars  
are brightly shinning  
it's the night of our dear  
saviors birth _

_Fall on your knees (he started to increase his pitch)  
Oh hear the angel voices (he pointed at himself)  
Oh night- (a cup cake went flying towards his mouth)_

"_What are you trying to do kill me!" Lavi whined_

"_Shut up baka usagi" Kanda said in a scowl, Lavi stopped singing__  
__and starts behaving._

_Allen serves the food and Lenalee helped him without glancing at each other. The clock strikes at exactly 12:00. Lavi and even Kanda greeted Allen Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday while Lenalee still avoids the white haired boy. _

"_Lenalee-sensei, I need to talk to you" Allen said in a stern but calm tone and Lenalee can sense the seriousness from his voice. They both excused their selves from Lavi and Kanda, Lavi smirked while Kanda scowled._

_They went to the balcony where the moonlight shines directly__at__ them__; Allen is still looking ahead not passing a single glance on Lenalee. _

"_What is it Allen-kun?" she asked the boy_

"_Uhmm…" he trailed and a blush is visible at his pale skin "About what happened a while ago" and now it's Lenalee's turn to blush._

"_W-what about it?" she stuttered_

"_I think…" a heavy sigh escaped from his lips "I should answer you right? I know that in your confession you're not asking me whether I have mutual feelings for you" Lenalee gulp in the lump that is forming at her throat making it hard for her to breath while Allen is talking 'Too straight forward' she mentally noted._

"_You don't have t-" before she could continue what she's saying Allen stopped her _

"_Of course I have to…So will you give me more time to think about it?" he said in a serious tone_

"_Uhmm…" is all she could answer, and finally Allen looked at her that makes her flinch a little._

"_Merry Christmas sensei" _

"_M-merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Allen-kun"_

_End of Flashback_

Lenalee heave a heavy sigh "Allen-kun called me, is he going to answer this New Year?" Lenalee took a glance at her appearance at the mirror _'he said he'll meet me at the festival at exactly 7'oclock'_

***BootsOfDespair***

The crowd is uncontrollable; people from different places go to the festival because of its main event "The Fireworks"

Lenalee made her way towards the mass of people to the meeting place. She said her excuses while fitting herself just to make it on time, that she fails just 15 minutes ago _'Oh no I'm late!' _She roughly exited the crowd while panting heavily; she didn't notice a drunken man is approaching her. The man bumped directly to her making her lose her balance. But before she fall face first to the ground a hand pulled her making her unconsciously place her head on her saviors well built chest.

"What are you doing sensei, you should be careful" a blush creep up her face, firstly because she knows who saved her and second is he is still holding her as if she's the most fragile thing on earth.

"T-thank you…Y-you could l-let go of me now" she said and Allen hurriedly let go of her and in the corner of her eyes she can see a red-as-an-apple boy.

"You're late sensei!" he said while eyeing her "I'm hungry...I could die" Allen whined and a chuckle escaped from Lenalee's lips.

"I'm sorry…But I think not eating for just a-"

"Of course I could die because of hunger"

"Okay, okay let's eat somewhere"

"Yepee" he said while rubbing his tummy _'Allen is so childish sometimes'_ Allen suddenly dragged her halting her thoughts

"Where are we going?"

They halted in front of a store with various foods to serve.

"Allen!My favorite customer!" An asian guy with hair that is braided called

"Jerry-san! Whole menu please…ah make 20 mitarashi dango" Allen said and hurriedly sit at a vacant seat, Lenalee followed him and ordered some chocolate cake. After eating they started strolling around from stalls, most of them is a food stall.

"Allen, could we rest for a little while?"

"Okay let's sit there" Allen said while pointing at a spot where the people are fewer.

Allen slumped at the grass and he slightly patted the ground beside him as if beckoning her to sit beside him, so Lenalee followed Allen and sat beside him. There is an eerie of silence between them until Allen started to talk.

"About the-" he swallowed the lump on his throat that seems to choke him "My answer is…"

Lenalee cannot wait any longer anymore it's a very nerve cracking moment for her, _'My hands are shaking terribly please don't let him notice it'_

Unknown to her, Allen is also shaking horribly and a cold sweat is slowly forming and rolling down his temples. Lenalee noticed the sigh he gave off

"My a-answer i-is -" BOOM a large fireworks filled the dark pitched sky, signaling that the year ended.

"What? Allen I didn't hear it" she said while looking at the boy who is blushing, his head is slightly bowed. The both of them didn't bother to look at the fireworks while it showers the sky with clashes of colors.

Allen looked closely at Lenalee his gray orbs meet her violet orbs "Allen, say it again I did-" she was halted by a lips pressed on her own. It lasted for only seconds but feels as if eternity, when their lips parted Allen muttered "That's my answer" he said while blushing furiously

**REVIEWS!please**


	14. Movie marathon

**Ok yay for me...I have finished this chapie...Sorry for the late update...Thanks for all those people who reviewed, and liked my story...Thank you for the time you spent reading this, Enjoy the chapter...  
**

**I do not own -man**, **Hoshino Katsura does**

Lenalee lay on her bed while hugging her pillow it's 9 pm and she can't sleep, she can still remember the night Allen accepted her feelings. A pink tint went towards her pale cheeks as she shook away the scene she love the most. Only few days remaining until the winter break ends. _'There are only 3 days left' _She hurriedly stands up and grabbed her phone just beside her bed. Lenalee dialed the first number on her phonebook.

"Hello?" she asked as the person on the other line picked up

"Hello?" The person answered rather rough as if an indication that he just got up from the bed

"Allen-kun…Did I wake you up?"

"Ah…Lenalee-sen-" Allen bit his tongue not wanting to continue his sentence _'Oh yeah…I promised her that I'll only call her Lenalee-sensei at school'_

"Do you have something to do tomorrow?" Lenalee asked slightly chuckling because she knows that Allen wanted to keep his promise to her

"Nothing in particular"

"uh…umm…" Lenalee trailed off her words as she started fidgeting her dress _'Why should I be the one who'll ask for a date? Did I just think about a date?'_ Lenalee's thought was cut through by a murmuring

"What did you just say Allen-kun?"

"I asked if you don't have anything to do tomorrow can you help me with my assignments?" he said while blushing and slightly hiding his face as if he's talking to her face to face, as a matter of fact he wanted so much to see her, but hell he's not going to tell her that.

"I'm glad to hear you like to make your assignment" she said rather down but still happy _'As long as I can be with him' _"I wouldn't be gentle to you mister" she said with a sly giggle.

"Oh man" Allen grumbled _'Did I just dig my hole'_

"Tomorrow at my place, be here exactly 10 a.m" Lenalee said

"Ok. See you tomorrow sen- I mean Lenalee" Allen cut off the line

* * *

Allen walked around his room thinking what to wear _'Why am I taking so long just to find clothes to wear?'_ When he saw a white long sleeve shirt and black pants he immediately grabbed it _'This would do it'_ a smirk form at his lips as he looked at his reflection at the mirror _'It's not a date or whatsoever' _He arrange his notebooks in Math, Science and English.

"Yo! Stupid, you have a date or something" Cross said while leaning his back at Allen's door.

'_Since when did he get here?' _Allen twitched. "NO…It's not a date"

"So who's the chick? Is she your girlfriend already?" an evil smirk is now visible at his face.

"I told you…NO" Allen shouted.

"Let me meet her"

Allen hurriedly run outside the room and when Cross tried to follow him, he immediately close the door, and it hits Cross straight to the face.

OUCH

"WHY YOUSTUPID!" Cross grunted while rubbing his nose.

"You deserve it" Allen shouted "I'll be going home late"

* * *

'_It's almost 11:00 why isn't he here yet?'_ Lenalee looked at her watch again for the million times (exaggerated)

A sigh escaped her lips and she glance back at her watch. KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. Lenalee immediately opened the door and reveal her awaited visitor. A smile reached her lips but it easily slip off, now her hands on her hips.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she slightly shouted while tapping her foot angrily at the floor

"S-sorry" Allen muttered and gave her a puppy dog eyes

'_Oh shoot don't give me that look!'_ Lenalee noted to herself

Lenalee widely opened the door making way for Allen. He gladly accepted it but when he is about to go inside he saw at the corner of his eyes that something flashes. He stopped and looks at the spot where he saw the flash, but he saw nothing.

As of lately this same thing is happening to him, he always caught a glimpse of something like a flash of a camera? And when he's going to Lenalee's place he can sense someone following him but shrugged it off because he thought it's just his imagination playing on him but right now it's giving him the creeps.

"What?" Lenalee asked as she noticed that Allen halted.

"N-nothing" he said continue going inside the house "Excuse me for intruding"

Lenalee close the door and didn't notice the letter laying helplessly at the floor. The sender's name is

_**Komui Lee**_

* * *

Currently, Allen and Lenalee are sitting at the dining table while Lenalee examined Allen's homework.

"ALLEN-KUN are you even listening?" Lenalee almost shouted at Allen whose half-eyed open. Lenalee grabs a ruler and whack it on Allen's head.

"AH! What?" Allen almost fell down his chair; he refocused his eyes to Lenalee that now have the look of I-WILL-REALLY-KILL-YOU-BECAUSE-OF-SLEEPING and now engulf with fire.

"ALLEN WALKER! Start doing your HOMEWORK NOW" Lenalee ordered as she points the ruler towards Allen's face

"Y-yes Ma'am" Allen gave her a hand salute then started doing his assignments.

After 1 hour, Allen finished all his assignments then without a warning Allen's stomach grumble signaling that it's time for lunch. Lenalee is prepared for this, without Allen noticing she cooked many foods while he does his assignments. They clean the table and Allen helped her, after that they started eating. Lenalee wonders where Allen's food goes because she's not even half finish while Allen's now wiping away the food crumbs left on his mouth.

After they finished eating Allen helped Lenalee with the dishes.

* * *

"So" Lenalee looked at Allen while blushing _'WOW…We're alone…only the two of us…why do I feel anxious right now?'_ (they are now seated on the living room's couch)

"?" Allen looked back quite puzzled "Wanna have movie marathon?" He suggested. Lenalee face palmed but agreed with the idea.

"You pick the movie, I'm not good at it" Lenalee stated as she point at the cd,vcd, and DVD racks.

Allen picked the movie and it started playing

Entitled : Meat Grinder

* * *

Meanwhile…

There's this certain man waiting at the airport for only God's know how long…

* * *

Back on Lenalee and Allen

Allen curse himself from picking this movie because:

1. It's freaking gore

2. It makes him wanna vomit

And last but not the least, Lenalee's so scared that she's been clinging to him unintentionally.

Lenalee buried her face on Allen's chest while trembling because of the scene at the movie, while on the other hand Allen is trembling because of the proximity between him and Lenalee. _'Damn it…I can't even move…My heart felt like jumping outside…Didn't know that a suspense movie can kill you'_

When the suspense subsided a little Lenalee noticed that she's hugging Allen way too much so she immediately removed her hands slightly blushing. Then the movie ended and Allen can now let the sigh of relief out. He picks another movie

1 liter of Tears, _'It's not gore, obviously…And it doesn't look like I'm going to cry because of this'_

* * *

Meanwhile…Again

The certain man waiting at the airport is now tired of waiting so he go on his own

* * *

Back to Lenalee and Allen

'_There is no way in hell that I'll be crying *sniff**sniff* because of this movie' _Allen silently think, his bangs hiding his eyes. Beside him is the now bawling Lenalee.

"So*sniff* sad" Lenalee whispered while tears cascade down her cheeks.

"…" Allen answered in silence because there is no way that he will let her see the tears forming at his eyes.

Again they finished the movie they didn't even notice the time and its evening.

"Lenalee, I'll be going now" he said walking towards the door, Lenalee behind him(hears still sore because of the last movie they watched)

Allen stopped in front of the door when he sees the letter on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Lenalee.

"Lenalee, it's for you" Lenalee took it and started reading it. She gasped and reread the letter hoping she misread it, and then she looks back at Allen with shock filled face of hers. _'Oh No…' _Lenalee said to herself

A knock can be heard coming from the door.

"Leeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaleeeeee! I'm here"

**

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter...**

**But really this story is nearing the end...so sad but I will have new stories coming up!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	15. Arrival

**Sorry for the late update...gosh so much work...We have a defense, then a test, then projects...Are the teacher's trying to kill us students!**

**Tnx for ever supporting peoples...tnx always for the reviews, favs...**

**I do not own -man...AllenxLenalee**

**Well there it is new chapter...  
**

* * *

_The letter said "I'll be coming to your house today. Meet me at the airport by 10a.m"_

Lenalee suddenly snap as she thinks of a way AWAY from the big BIG mess that will happen when the door opens and the person outside will see Allen. As if an impulse Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and drag him to her room _'First I need to hide him' _she thought to herself as she lock the door of her room.

"Lenale-" before Allen could say anything she immediately covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Allen, You need to hide" she almost whispered. Then the knocking continued "Lenalee, I'm here open the door….My sweet ADORABLE lenalee!" the man shouted

"W-why?" Allen asked, confusion imprinted on his face as he glance at the door.

"I'll explain later" Lenalee panicked and pushed Allen onto her closet. "No matter what don't talk, don't move, don't make noises and if possible don't breathe" she stated anxiously and she is about to close the door of her closet when Allen halted her.

"In short don't exist" Allen added then let Lenalee close the closet with a heavy sigh.

"LenalEEEEEE" the man outside shouted again.

Lenalee hurriedly run to open the door, she recomposed herself and put on a smile facade.

"Nii-san!" she said cheerfully while opening the door.

"LENALEE! Brother is here!" the man shouted in a high pitch and give a teddy bear hug to Lenalee.

"I-I'm glad brother" she stuttered for words and Komui didn't let that pass, his brotherly instincts are telling him that there is something wrong with his sister.

"Lenalee? Are you alright?" He asked as he let go of her sister. Komui eyed his sister who had a sweat stricken face.

"Of course brother" she answered while putting on a fake smile, and again it struck Komui"s instincts

"Something's fishy around here" he said while his eyes narrowing slightly. _'My sister complex radar isn't wrong I feel a threat presence' _

"O-of course not" Lenalee laugh nervously then lead her brother inside.

"Lenalee, Are you hiding something from your brother?" Komui narrowed his eyes and glance at the door of Lenalee's room _'The threat's presence is coming from that direction_.

Lenalee noticed her brother looking at her room _'I have to think!Ah! I know!'_

"Nii-san, want to have coffee?" Lenalee asked and Komui instantly looked at Lenalee. A smirk reached Lenalee's when she saw her brothers excited face _'He missed me so much…and also my coffee that it will redirect his thoughts about strange things'_

"Of course!" as he sit patiently on the couch

"Ok wait here, I'll be back"

After a minute Lenalee suggested that they'll have dinner outside as a celebration of Komui's homecoming. But Lenalee excused herself to go to her room first.

"Allen" Lenalee whispered as she looks back at the locked door of her room, the closet opens slightly.

"y-yeah?"

"We're going out but I'll leave the door outside open so you can go out" Allen let himself out of the closet. "Here is the spare keys after you go don't forget to lock the door okay, I'll explain everything next time"

"Lenalee? Why are you taking so long?" komui's voice sounded a bit suspicious.

"Coming!"

Lenalee and Komui went outside. Allen immediately felt relieve and step out of the closet, he silently open the door of Lenalee's door and when he saw nothing a sigh of relief passed his lips. Slowly but surely he went out of the room and heads towards the door leading outside. But when he is about to twist the door knob the door opens almost hitting him on the process.

"wah-" Allen is too shock and the man in front of his replicates his reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU!YOU'RE A THIEF" Komui said accusingly while pointing at Allen

"N-n-n-noo you're mistaken s-s-sir" he stuttered while he shook his head left and right vigorously.

Lenalee gasp and stopped his brother "Nii-san!" she cried out _'I'm doomed no I mean Allen's doom'_

After an hour of accusing here and there, Lenalee make her brother calms down and now they are sitting side by side with Allen opposite from their seat. There's a pregnant silence inside the house and the man beside Lenalee needs an explanation. If look could kill Allen is absolutely six feet under the ground the moment Komui stares at him.

"Soooooo who the hell are you?" Komui started the interrogation I mean the conversation.

"Umm brother he's my student Allen" Lenalee said nervously and Allen nodded politely.

"Why didn't you just tell me, why do he have to hide, are you two hiding something from me?" this questions only earns an occasional twitch from the two whose being interrogated.

"Uhmmm brother he's not exactly just my student…" Lenalee trailed off her words and Komui stare at her intently waiting for her next word.

"Sooo what about him"

"he is…he he he is…is my my my" _'can I say this? Even my relationship with Tyki is secret!' _take in the biggest breath she ever had "he's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend" Allen said simply, Lenalee is shock and Komui's reaction is priceless.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called out and face palm

"What?" Allen asked in the most innocent way, he didn't know that he just dig his own hole. Lenalee looked at her petrified brother.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked and she saw the dark aura behind his brother is increasing ever second.

"You…" Komui said his face still blank. Komui bowed a little and get something inside his bag. _'Oh no…' _Lenalee thought

"Calm down brother" she said while holding his brother tightly. Komui started searching for something and Lenalee cannot be mistaken that she saw a glint of anger in his eyes. Allen looked at them curiously, and then suddenly all the life from his face is soon gone _'Crap!' _in front of him is a man _'NO A MAD MAN RATHER'_ holding a drill, plastered on his face is a maniacal smile.

"Are you ready?" Komui asked as he laugh evilly, Allen gulp the lump under his throat

Allen survived all the tortures I mean lectures Komui has given him. All in all there is no harm done just a mummified man.

"Lenalee you should have told nii-san earlier" Komui whined.

"I'm sorry nii-san" Komui heave a heavy sigh

"It's ok just be honest next time" Komui reverted his view to Allen with his face turning into a frown. "DON'T YOU DARE DO PERVERTED THING THAT WILL INVOLVED MY SISTER" Komui said to the shivering boy _'I wouldn't dare…Now that I know what will happen…and I'm not thinking of things like that' _Allen thought as he think of what will happen to him.

Komui left the next day well he is a busy person, before he leave he said something to Lenalee.

START OF SCHOOL DAY

Lenalee went to fetch Allen (who of course Allen being tardy and all Lenalee wanted to make sure he's not late for the school). When Allen went out of his house he immediately saw Lenalee waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked

"Let's go…You don't want to be late for the class" she said happily while dragging along Allen

***BootsOfDespair***

"So it's true" student A said while pointing at the picture posted on the bulletin board.

"Isn't that forbidden?" student B asked while looking at the bulletin board.

The murmuring of the students never stops until they saw the persons they're talking about.

Allen and Lenalee stopped walking when they felt the heavy stares of the students near the bulletin board. Lenalee looked at them questioningly _'What are they looking at?' _Her eyes went from the students to the bulletin when she what's posted there she gasped. Allen is also shock.

Bulletin Board: A Forbidden Love between a teacher and a student? (There's also a picture of them like; Allen is at the door of Lenalee's house, Lenalee opening the door for him. Them eating happily at some restaurant with Lenalee's brother)

Komui's voice echoed inside Lenalee's head, she remembered her brother's last word before he leaves.

"_Lenalee…You're a teacher and having that relationship with him is going to hurt you…You must be prepare for that"_

**WOOOHUUU What will happen!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	16. Breach Part 1

**Yes our midterm exams are finished...and I also finished this chapter...wait for the part 2 ok...**

**Wahh...I remembered that I'm not yet done with the Devil or Angel...**

**LenaleexAllen is the best pairing ever...Oh yeah Thank you for reading my fic...so happy ToT(tears of joy)**

**I do not own -Man and if I do I'll be the happiest girl on earth...**

Bulletin Board: A Forbidden Love between a teacher and a student? (There's also a picture of them like; Allen is at the door of Lenalee's house, Lenalee opening the door for him. Them eating happily at some restaurant with Lenalee's brother)

Komui's voice echoed inside Lenalee's head, she remembered her brother's last word before he leaves.

"_Lenalee…You're a teacher and having that relationship with him is going to hurt you…You must be prepare for that"_

***BootsOfDespair***

She's still on the teacher's faculty waiting for the principal's call. She's still out of trance and couldn't believe what's happening right now.

_Flashback_

_All the students noticed their presence; they looked at them as if they have committed mortal sins. The other students started backing away when Allen started tearing the pictures._

"_tch…stupid pictures" he muttered under his breath._

_Lenalee saw Miranda running towards them._

"_Lenalee-san, you're immediately needed at the teachers faculty room" Miranda said while catching her breath._

"_Ok"Lenalee looked back at Allen and answered her by a look of I-can-handle-this._

_End of Flashback_

Lenalee wanted to cool off so she decided to go get some refreshments at the canteen.

She walked her way outside _'It hasn't been awhile since this relationship started and now we're already getting through something like this?' _a miserable sigh escaped her lips. She's too lost on her own mental world that she didn't notice a person in front of her. She accidentally bumped the person because it stopped walking.

"Sorry Sir I'm not looki-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she immediately recognized the person in front of her.

"Lenalee, long time no see" he said as he smirked at her shocked expression

"Why are you here?" Lenalee narrowed her eyes at the man

"Is that how you greet your ex-boyfriend?" Tyki said as he tried to hold her shoulder but she slapped his hands before he can touch her. _(Don't get the wrong idea or anything, she's angry not because she still likes him it's because she couldn't stand a womanizer) _

"I'm busy so if you'll excuse me"Lenalee walked off but halted half way by Tyki

"Let's talk"

"NO. I don't want to" Lenalee is still struggling to escape Tyki

"You look more beautiful than before, you know without the glasses and all" Tyki grabbed Lenalee's hands

"Let go, will you just go…I don't want to see you" she's really getting pissed off and if Tyki wouldn't let go of her she's really going to kick him on his precious jewels.

"I just wanted to talk, to apologize" Tyki said tightening his grip on her hands. Lenalee just lost her patience and positioned herself for the kick but halted by the calling of her name '_lucky guy'_

Lenalee looked at the direction of the voice, it's Miranda.

"Lenalee-san the principal needs you in the office right now" Miranda said hurriedly that she didn't notice Lenalee's with someone. Miranda started dragging Lenalee, much to Lenalee's distaste Tyki is following her and Miranda.

* * *

Lenalee is talking to the principal and Tyki just stayed at the entrance of the door listening.

"Miss Lee, I'm very disappointed with you"

"But sir it's ju-"

"Miss. Lee didn't you know that having a relationship with your student is forbidden in this school" Lenalee heard a light chuckle coming from the door way. _'That guy he's listening'_ her thoughts is stopped by the principals loud voice.

"Miss Lee. Are you even listening?"

"Y-yes sir"

"Do you understand what you're into? I'll ask you again do you have any relationship with your student."

Inside Lenalee's mind a war is going on, whether she'll say yes or no _'If I say no this will be over but what will Allen-kun would think? if I say a yes it's a goodbye to my teaching career… I love Allen-kun but I also love my profession. What will I do?' _When she already settled the answer inside her mind and about to talk, the suddenly opening of the door beats her.

"I'm sorry for intruding" Tyki said politely

"And you are?" the principal asked. eyes are slightly furrowed because of the sudden intrusion of someone he doesn't know

"I'm Tyki Mikk and I'm" he stopped in the middle of the sentence to clung his arms around Lenalee's shoulder slightly pulling her closer him "her boyfriend"

Lenalee is slightly taken aback with what Tyki said but added something to that.

"T-that's true, I look on to Allen Walker as nothing more than a responsibility. You know when there is something wrong with your student you have to help him/her right. And he looked so troubled by something, and not socializing with anyone" Lenalee let her mind takes over her _'It's just slipping out from my mouth'_

"Oh I see, well if you hadn't explained Mister Walker there will definitely have to answer some questions" the principal said while eyeing the person by the door. Lenalee followed the line of sight of the principal and much to her horror Allen is standing there, eyes being covered by his white bangs.

"Well I think that's it. And it's good to clear things out before it go off hands" The principal said while arranging some files on his desk.

Tyki is still smiling at the principal while Lenalee is still staring at Allen. She doesn't care about Tyki's hand that is still clinging on her shoulders or the closeness of them, all she can see now is the white haired boy. As if a cold water is suddenly splashed to her making her feel numb and her heart feels so heavy. _'Allen-kun'_

"Mister. Walker what are you still standing there for…Go to your classroom" with that Allen walked away not leaving a response to the principal

"Students today are so arrogant. Well thank you Ms. Lee that's all. You can also go now"

"Nice meeting you Mr. Tyki Mikk"

"Nice meeting you too sir"

Tyki bowed slightly and dragged Lenalee with him. When they got outside Lenalee immediately shook off Tyki's hands from her shoulder.

"You're so rude, I just saved you" Tyki said while pretending to be hurt.

"I can take care of myself. So just go off with your girls" Lenalee's very pissed off _'Can this day get any worse?'_

"Well my role here is finished. So I'll take my leave now" he grins at her. "Enemies from within are scarier" he leave taking his final curtsy to her.

"What does he mean by that?" Before Lenalee could think about Tyki's word

"Lenalee-sensei! Where have you been the class is starting right now" Lou Fa called as she approached Lenalee.

"S-sorry…Let's go" Lenalee hesitated for a bit because _'Class, Allen-kun will be there. All I have to do is apologize to him'_

"Lenalee-sensei, are you feeling ok? You look pale"

"Yes Lou Fa, I'm fine"

"I heard the rumors about you and Walker-kun, is it true Lenalee-sensei?"

"O-of course not" _'I lied again for the second time'_

* * *

Lenalee started her homeroom teaching but she couldn't find the white haired boy inside the classroom. She's feel down casted. All she thinks about is how to say sorry to Allen. The bell rings indicating that the class is ending. Lou Fa move towards to Lenalee.

"Lenalee-sensei, Walker-kun wanted me to give this to you" she handed Lenalee a folded paper. Lenalee hesitantly accepted it.

"T-thank you" she said but Lou Fa is already gone by the time she finished thanking her.

Slowly but surely she examined it and opened it.

_

* * *

Letter said;_

_Lenalee-sensei, I wanted to clear things up. So I'll see you at the roof top at 4 p.m._

* * *

Lenalee is so happy to know that Allen wants to talk to her. She waited for the time pass. Her watch is as if mocking her because whenever she looked at it, it doesn't seems to move.

Lenalee made her way towards to the roof top and before she opened the door she heard Allen's voice but not just his voice but also someone else voice. Lenalee decided not to open it and just listen to what are they talking to.

"Walker-kun I like you will you go out with me?" Lou Fa asked "The rumors about you and Lenalee-sensei are not true right"

When Lenalee heard her words she trembled a little and her heart started pounding rapidly _'What will he answer'_ cold sweat run down her temples as she waited patiently for Allen's reply.

"Yes, they're not true, as if I would have a relationship with a teacher-"

Lenalee's puzzle world begins crumbling bits by bits before her eyes. It hurts like hell, she started running away so wouldn't heard the next word he will utter.

**How many times should Lou Fa ask the question "the rumors about Lenalee-sensei and Walker-kun, is it true?"**

**Your Reviews are highly appreciated...  
**


	17. Breach Part 2

**At last I updated this...YAY!**

**I do not own -man, Katsura Hoshino did...**

* * *

"_Walker-kun I like you will you go out with me?" Lou Fa asked "The rumors about you and Lenalee-sensei are not true right"_

_When Lenalee heard her words she trembled a little and her heart started pounding rapidly 'What will he answer' cold sweat run down her temples as she waited patiently for Allen's reply._

"_Yes, they're not true, as if I would have a relationship with a teacher-"_

_Lenalee's puzzle world begins crumbling bits by bits before her eyes. It hurts like hell, she started running away so wouldn't heard the next word he will utter. _

***BootsOfDespair***

"Yes, they're not true, as if I would have a relationship with a teacher" Allen pause then looked at the door _'Stupid I'm not yet done talking, why did she ran away' _Allen mentally curse himself, he averted his stare to Lou Fa who looked like she's the happiest person in the world

"So it's not true!" Lou Fa said cheerfully

"Ahem" Allen retorted stopping the celebrating Lou Fa "I'm not finish yet…as if I would have a relationship with a teacher, that's what you wanted to hear right"

"You're saying that-"

"What's wrong in loving a person that is older than you, does it matter?" he said coolly, Lou Fa started to tremble with anger evident on her face

"So you really did have a relationship-" Allen stopped her again

"I didn't say that, I'm asking you what's wrong with liking a person older than you"

"N-nothing" Lou Fa answered _'He's taking this conversation lightly' _Lou Fa gritted her teeth

"That's all I wanted to say" Allen started to walk towards the door _'Come on*sigh*, I have to run after Lenalee now, she also said mean things and it hurts me too' _Allen's thought is halted by Lou Fa's mumbling

"What did you say?"

"I said that you didn't answered my first question…Will you go out with me?" she had this look in her face trying to say that I won't give up.

Allen looked at Lou Fa with questioning eyes _'She's persistent, isn't she. I dumped her the finest way I could'_

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee stared at the scattered papers and stuffs to be finish with the eye of dejection, the once beautifully, and neatly arrange desk is now a mountain of scattered paperworks. A sigh escaped her lips as she started rearranging the files that she herself strewn. _'It's my fault isn't it, if I didn't say those words it wouldn't be like this right? I'm the one that should apologize' _She glances around inside the faculty room to find everyone's eyes on her. _'What now? I'm really tired to think of anything right now…This really is my day right?' _Lenalee gives off a dark aura that everybody started to back away from her but one tough and courageous woman approached her – well who's gonna top Miranda's gloominess **[Me: Take that as a compliment, Miranda: O-ok]**

"Lenalee-san, a-are you o-ok?" Miranda said as if afraid to do anymore further damage to Lenalee

"Don't worry about it Miranda-san everything is settled" Lenalee forced a fake smile as she shook her hands in front of her. She hoped that the older woman wouldn't notice that behind her façade of smile is the worry and sorrow she held back.

"G-good to hear Lenalee-san, s-so I'll be going now to my next c-class" Lenalee let out a sigh _'At least Miranda-san didn't noticed' _

Lenalee checked the clock it should be time to go home; it's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Lenalee is on her way of going home when a certain red haired man come up to her. Even though Lavi called her attention she wouldn't bulge, lost on her own world.

"Lenalee…" Lavi called again for the third time but this time he a flinch as an answer

"L-Lavi didn't noticed that you're here" Lenalee started while giggling nervously

"Yeah, I know that" Lavi said in a concerned tone

"I'm ok Lavi, so what is it that you want Lavi?" Lenalee asked

"I just…" he trailed off as he pulled out something on his pocket "I wanted to give this to you" Lavi handed Lenalee a glasses – the glasses she'd been looking for. _'So Lavi has my glasses all that time'_

"Lavi, why haven't you given this earlier?" Lenalee almost shouted as she snatched away her glasses, gripping it like it's the most precious thing on the earth that is worth billion.

Lavi raised his hands to protest, shook it in front of him furiously "L-Lenalee, don't get the wrong idea, I didn't stole it"

Lenalee has her eyes furrowed "then why do you-"

"I j-just run into Moyashi and he gave me this…" Lavi said, and Lenalee went from skeptical to shocked expression

"A-Allen-kun?" just the mere mention of his name makes her shivers and wanted to cry

"He said he had fun with that…" Lavi's voice is reflecting seriousness "That it is not ok for you to be living in a limited view but he wouldn't also protest if you'll wear it again" **[FYI: so if you can't remember the glasses, Lenalee once had a glass then it just vanished one day…It's because Allen wanted to make fun of her that he decided to hide her glasses but then when he realized that her view inside that glasses is just limited, he had another reason, and that is to show her the different sides of the world]**

Lenalee muttered thank you to Lavi and thoughtfully started to walk towards the school gate exit. Lenalee clutches her glasses but not trying to break it. Soon the once bright day started forming dark clouds, as a loud and deafening sound of thunder echoes, rain started pouring. She glance towards the water droplet is coming from_ 'It's so funny how rain sympathizes to me' _She looked at the glasses and placed it where it belongs– before Allen get a hold of it.

"This doesn't fit my eyes anymore" she said with a little laugh._ 'He's right this doesn't fit me, it's blurry and I couldn't see much with this' _Lenalee removed her glasses as a bitter smile started to creep up to her face. *sniff*_ 'Being with him, it makes me forget about my age. As if I'm just a teenage girl, a girl that is not older and definitely not younger but exactly at his age' _Lenalee started walking forward to her house, she didn't mind the rain all she can think about now is her white-haired boy.

**[you can skip the flashback scenes if you like to]**

* * *

"_No, I think Lenalee-sensei should always let her hair down" Allen gave his unwavering smile_

* * *

"_Lenalee-sensei you shouldn't sleep now… look" Allen pointed at the sky and fireworks started to shoot forming a flower on the pitch-dark colored sky. Something inside Lenalee started to stir. Her heartbeat is pounding rapidly as she watches the boy next to her._

* * *

"…" _Lenalee blushed just by looking at Allen's back "So can I ask you to walk me home?"_

_Allen walks toward Lenalee and started offering his hands and Lenalee gladly accepted his hands, she leaned a little to Allen, for support to stand._

* * *

_"Lenalee-sensei, this isn't right…I'm getting worse" he said, then suddenly a warm liquid falls to his face and when he glance up Lenalee is starting to cry._

_"Allen-kun…what's wrong with a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student" she said as tears overflowed on her eyes. 'Wha…my emotions is pouring out'_

_Allen cannot answer her because he doesn't know what's wrong with his teacher, and now he is more worried with her than their position._

_"I really like you…you know" she said in a sob…Lenalee looked at the boy who is looking at her in shock and with blush 'What…I told him...But his lips it looks so soft.'_

_"Lenalee-sensei -" he was halted by a lips brushing against his own. After as if an eternity to the two Lenalee let go and Allen is still in the state of shock. Lenalee fainted on top Allen in a thud sound. Allen started to shake Lenalee awake but she still isn't waking up._

* * *

_Allen looked closely at Lenalee his gray orbs meet her violet orbs "Allen, say it again I did-" she was halted by a lips pressed on her own. It lasted for only seconds but feels as if eternity, when their lips parted Allen muttered "That's my answer" he said while blushing furiously_

* * *

Lenalee almost spent her night crying her eyes out. She just wanted to say sorry to him, because she really thought it's all her fault

***BootsOfDespair***

After the most beautiful day Lenalee have had in her whole life it is a new day filled with action and drama. **[Me: Just ignore the **_**action**_** thing it's just full of drama]**

Before Lenalee could enter the classroom she heard a conversation going on and before she realized it she's already eavesdropping.

"So Walker-san has a relationship with Lenalee-sensei?" one of the boy asked Allen

"Of course not!" Lou Fa said trying to shove the boy away from Allen. She clings to Allen's arm and slightly pulled him "We're dating" she said happily and a smile is lingering her face while on the other hand you can see Allen smiling but it's a fake one. _'She's really enjoying herself' _he thought as he started cursing under his breath. He looked at the figure outside the door, and in split seconds her violet orbs meet with his silver-blue ones.

Lenalee not wanting to break the eye contact is helpless that time because one, Allen is the one ignoring her, two all eyes is on her and last but definitely not the least she's been receiving dagger looks from Lou Fa.

"Class w-we'll be s-starting the discussion now so please be sited" Lenalee tried her best not to stutter but failed.

**O-ok THAT's it!Sorry for the drama!Well sorry for the wait hope you guys enjoyed**

**Allen: Hey why am I with Lou Fa?**

**Me: That's for you t know next chapter**

**Allen: *pout* you're so mean**

**Me: REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	18. Distress of the two

**I do not own -Man...**

**Success!I finally finished this chapter, please do not hate Lou Fa too much...I didn't mean to make her bad in this chapter, so with no further ado...**

* * *

_"So Walker-san has a relationship with Lenalee-sensei?" one of the boys asked Allen_

_"Of course not!" Lou Fa said trying to shove the boy away from Allen. She clings to Allen's arm and slightly pulled him "We're dating" she said happily and a smile is lingering her face while on the other hand you can see Allen smiling but it's a fake one. __'She's really enjoying herself' __he thought as he started cursing under his breath. He looked at the figure outside the door, and in split seconds her violet orbs meet with his silver-blue ones._

***BootsOfDespair***

**Allen's POV**

Lunch break is suppose to be the most enjoyable time or subject(as I call it) in the world but being with the last person you want to be with is really irritating. And what's more irritating is that she announces to everybody that she and me are dating _'Like hell I'm doing this s*** without a reason' _ I finds himself swearing again when Lou Fa clings more tightly. Currently we're at the school rooftop, eating lunch. But for the first time in my life I started to hate food.

"Say ah~~~" Lou Fa shoves the food inside my mouth even though my mouth isn't open yet

"How is it?" she asked trying to be cute even though I don't even think it fits her _'She's evil _I tell you' I tried to chew it and of course forcibly swallowed it

"I-t's good" I almost choke

**[Me: I know most of you guys want to know what happened why Allen agreed with this stuff. I'm telling you guys it's not my fault]**

***Flashback*  
**

_"I said that you didn't answered my first question…Will you go out with me?" she had this look in her face trying to say that I won't give up._

_Allen looked at Lou Fa with questioning eyes __'She's persistent, isn't she. I dumped her the finest way I could'_

"_Look isn't it obvious that I don't like you" she's really asking for it, but then she started laughing her heart out. I looked at her quizzically _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Why? Because you like girls older than you, is that it? I can't understand!" That statement leaves my mouth agape for a moment. I cannot clearly see her face because it's shadowed by her bangs_

"_In what way you couldn't understand? As I tell you there are no particular rules in loving a person" I answered back to her_

"_I think you're just using her to make your grades higher" _

"_You're wrong, I l-like her" I said I know I stuttered while saying it but at least I blurted out those embarrassing words "I'm not that kind of person, I'm telling you…Find someone else if you don't want to experience hurt-"_

"_No!" she shouted 'What now?I already dumped her'_

"_You'll be mine or else-"I cut off her words_

"_Or else what?" I said calmly_

"_I'll tell everyone your relationship and get her fired and I'll make sure no other school will accept her" _

"_You don't have enough evidence-" this time it's her turn to cut me off_

"_Yes I do have enough" she pulled out something on her bag and it appeared to be a picture _

"_So it was you who posted those pictures!" I said gritting my teeth together _

_"Nice guess Walker-kun..." ,"Even though I planned it all! I even contacted her ex-boyfriend so that she wouldn't be sad if ever you two break apart"_ _she mumbled but enough for me to hear._

_"That picture won't work anymore" but then she throws the picture towards me, I flipped the picture and I gasped on what I saw, me and Lenalee kissing_

"_So you think it wouldn't work?" I crumpled the picture and throws it back to her "I caught that picture on the beautiful night New Year's Eve, what a lovely scene" she said laughing loudly again _

"_The pictures you saw at the bulletin board is just the glimpse of the evidence I have, Lenalee-sensei is so lucky that I didn't posted this picture. I'm so nice to Lenalee-sensei, aren't you happy she's not fired _yet_" she put on an intensity on the word 'yet' she walked towards me and hugged me. All I can do is to tremble within her hug. _

"_So Allen-kun~, I'll ask you again will you go out with me?"_

_"You know it will only last for two months" I shook her away from me and glared a her _**[Me: in Japan after the winter break or the New Years break there will be two months remaining before the graduation]**

_"Two months will be enough to break you two apart"she said while walking towards the door but then she stopped to take a glimpse of me and "Of course if I wouldn't have you for myself, I'll make sure one would"_

_I stand on place petrified from what she said 'I'm so dead' that's all I can say_

*End of the tormenting Flashback*

***BootsOfDespair***

DING*DONG*DING*

_'Saved by the bell!' _I mentally wished that break wouldn't come ever again if I would spend it with Lou Fa.

"Well let's go to class Allen-kun~" she said while tugging me along

While we walk at the school corridor all eyes is on us because one, Lou Fa is like a monkey clinging on me and two, she's announcing that we're dating! I thought my high school life will be quiet without putting myself on the center of attention, well I did go on trashing the school's reputation sometimes when I go to class late or gamble inside the campus or even ditch my classes or even bring my pet or running along the corridors _'Is this what you call divine punishment for being a beautiful being' _my thoughts are halted by the familiar stare coming from the familiar person. I looked at her as she started to approach us

"Lou Fa-san please don't be too loud at the corridor you're disturbing other classes" Lenalee half shouted

"Eh~ I'm just happy, ne Lenalee-sensei will you congratulate us"

"Just go to your class" Lenalee-sensei is really pissed off I can clearly see it in her face

"Yes sensei" Lou Fa said in a teasing tone while dragging me along, I give Lenalee an apologetic nod _'I hoped she saw that'_

***BootsOfDespair***

**Lenalee's POV**

My heart aches like it was stabbed by a million knife I have to bear with it. Because I'm also at fault, I'm the first one to say that he is not really my boyfriend. I slowly laid my head on my desk hoping somehow pain would just go away. When I was about to be brought in the realms of dream a warm and comforting hand rested upon my shoulder. I tilted my head only to see Miranda's worried face.

"Lenalee-san is something bothering you?", I didn't respond "If it's okay with you you go to my house and tell me the problem, you know even though I'm a real failure maybe I can help a little bit...Because you're my friend"

After that I decided to go with her because maybe just maybe she could really help me.

**End of Lenalee's POV**

**Allen's POV**

I Learned a lesson I will never forget

one, cover your face with a sock when you're too damn good looking **[Me: Wow didn't know that Allen has that ego until now]**

two, if you have a secret relationship make sure you're also great in hide and seek

three, you cannot learn how to love, well even though Love is just pass on our heart by the hormones coming from our brain

and finally, you'll realize how special someone is when he/she is gone

* * *

**Ok that's it!**

**Wait until the next chapter, see what will Allen do to arrange this mess**

**Lenalee: Will I have more scene in the next chapter?**

**Me: Of course, you will ask some advice from Miranda-sensei**

**Miranda: I hope I can give her some good advice, you see I'm a failure...I'm no good (me and Lenalee tries to calm Miranda)**

**Allen: so while Kumiko(me) and Lenalee is trying to calm Miranda PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Miranda's Place

**YATTA!Another chapter but this time it's kinda short!**

Lenalee's POV

After my last class I arranged the papers of my students, it seems Allen Walker is going to be the class no. one. Well, he maybe is a hard headed person, he can really get high grades as if it's the easiest thing to do. But he didn't answered the career path questioner. _'Everyone is going to graduate next month, I suddenly felt miserable' _ then after arranging the students file I went straigh at Miranda-san's place. The place is just near my place and of course Allen-kun's house. Miranda-san is renting a room in an apartment – it is an old and dusty building, I'm not trying to brag or anything but seems like it's been standing here ever since the first world war. Her room is located up stairs, second floor to be precise.

I gently knocked at her door. "Miranda-san?" they I heard some breaking and another breaking and the last one is the shouting of Miranda, I cannot stand there anymore what if Miranda-san is in trouble. "Miranda-san, are you okay?" when I suddenly burst open the door I saw Miranda, sprawled on the floor and looking wet.

"Miranda-san!" run over her side

"L-lenalee-chan, I'm fine…I just accidentally stepped on my dress" I cannot help but to sweat-dropped at her.

I helped her to rearrange herself and of course her room. Even though it's just a room, it's very spacious – like a room with another room inside. There's a kitchen, sala, and one bedroom. I helped Miranda-san with preparing the coffee, I'm good at making coffee.

"Lenalee-chan…You looked so troubled" I cannot understand her, do I look like something is bothering me

"Miranda-san, that's-" my hands slipped off and the hot water is now soaking the fabric covering the table

"Lenalee-chan even though I'm not that good in anything, even though I'm very useless somethings or maybe everytime. I know when a friend is troubled" She suddenly smiled at me, it's heart warming _'Who am I kidding, the thing with Allen-kun really did affected me so much' _

My tears suddenly broke out of my eyes. Miranda-san gave me a hug, like a mother will do to her child when it's crying.

We are now seated on the sofa, and my sobs are now dying out.

"It's the rumor between you and Allen-kun, right" her tone is not an asking tone.

"Is that how you see it Lenalee-chan?"

It's not a rumor Miranda-san, it's true, that me and Allen-kun has a relationship" I answered her without looking in her eyes

"I know that Lenalee-chan" _'She knows?' "Allen-kun cannot keep a secret from me you know, as I said I become his personal tutor when he was younger. He's like my son you know"_

"You're angry right? because you know that the rules of our school is that a student and a teacher relationship is prohibited"

"No" she shook her head and again gave me a little hug

"B-but Miranda-san…Allen-kun is, Allen-kun-" I cried again like a child on her mothers embrace _'Brother is not here, and even if he's here I wouldn't want to trouble him'_ "When me and my first boyfriend break up, Allen-kun is the one who made me smile that day...Somehow that day I started liking him...We didn't even have a proper break up, but but now he likes another girl"

"Is that how you see it Lenalee-chan?" Miranda-san started "I know Allen-kun very much, when he likes someone he'll really do everything to get it and when he does he'll treasure it, he doesn't easily get tired of things he precious most.

"I remember when he was younger, he has a toy and got broken...He cried and cried the whole day...H-he doesn't even throw that toy away even if it's broken"

"But I'm not a toy" I mumbled but enough for Miranda to hear

"Yeah, that's right...You're not a toy you're a human...If he loves a toy so much that he wouldn't just let it go how much more if he loves a human?" Miranda-san said with an assuring smile

"But what if he doesn't love me-?"

"Lenalee-chan, I just want you to throw away the doubts and start asking him the problem why he suddenly has another girl" She let go of the embrace and looked me straight in the eyes. "People's change but their heart stays the same"

I felt at ease and somehow the heavy feeling started to fade away. I decided to ask him.

"Miranda-san, thank you very much...I must be going now" I said as I slightly bow. When I'm in front of the door Miranda-san called out, she rushed towards me but not failing to make an epic fall.

"Lenalee-chan, I forgot to tell you what is the toy that make Allen-kun cry"

"Eh?I-is that very important?"

"Uhmm...Because it's very funny that he cried because of a toy" she paused for a while "You know what that toy is?"

"What is that?" somehow I wanted to know what that precious toy is

"A Lego" _'Eh!A-a L-lego!' _my eyes almost popped out

"But a Lego is a blocks right?"

"Yeah and h-he thought that he broken it, when all he has to do is re-built it" that made me giggle for the first time this day. But my giggle is halted by a knock coming from the door.

"I'll get it" MIranda-san said, she didn't pass by me without falling face first. I stayed behind Miranda-san until she opened the door but I couldn't see who it is

"Allen-kun!" Miranda-san exclaimed _'Wha- Allen-kun, why is he here?' _I looked at him when he entered but he looked odd and almost fall but Miranda caught him

"Allen-kun, are you drunk?" Miranda asked while helping him to stand

"O-of course no-t *hic*Miranda-san *hic*" I looked at him mouth agape, I think he doesn't notices me yet _'Why is he drunk?He's still underage!' _"Oh! *hic* Lenalee-sensei is here~ *hic*"

"Allen!Why on earth are you drunk?" I suddenly grabbed his collar slightly dragging him up, his eyes is half closed and a pink tint is paste on his cheeks

"Eh?~ me drunk *hic* no way!" I started to get worried but annoyance is over coming me

"You smells liquor" I narrowed my eyes and started shaking him awake *slap*slap*

"Lenalee-chan, y-you shouldn't torture him...It's not as if he like being d-drunk" I looked at Miranda-san quizzically _'Eh!What is she saying...It's obvious that he drank too much liquor'_

"What are you saying Miranda-san, he should be punished"

"Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun never like alcohols, it's his master's doing again" Miranda-san said while calming me. I stopped slapping him awake and helped bringing him on the sofa where he started sleeping.

"what do you mean his master's doing?"

"I think, A-allen-kun will be the one who should explain that"

**Finish!Wait until the next chapter!Hope you guys enjoyed...What do you think happened to Allen?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE...**


	20. The Creamy Puff

**Warning: So much fluffy, AllenxLenalee...Ugh!I love chp 205!OMG Allen! I Love- You and _everyone else at the order, _what's with the everyone else.**

**Hey! Don't forget I do not own them...Hoshino Katsura did.**

* * *

Lenalee stared at the sleeping form of the white-haired boy with worrying eyes. He seems to have no problem in breathing. But the pink tint on his cheek is still visible.

"Lenalee-chan, don't worry he'll wake up soon" Miranda said with reassuring smile

"How do you know?" she inquired

"Because it happens a lot, he'll be back to normal in just one hour", "He don't like liquors. The mere smell of it makes him puke" Miranda giggled a little.

An hour passed and the boy was not making any movement that will indicate he's about to wake up. Lenalee started to doubt he'll wake up soon. But then a weak groan escaped the lips of the boy.

He went into a sitting position while holding his head. Allen didn't even know Lenalee was there until she spoke

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" she asked

Allen immediately looked at her, shock was visible on his face "Lenalee-sensei?", "Why are you here? Where is Miranda-sensei?" Miranda came out from her kitchen with a hot black coffee in hand, she sat next to Lenalee, across from Allen.

"Allen-kun, here have some hot coffee" Allen held out his hands to get the coffee

"Thank you" he said once he took hold of the coffee and sip it gently. Neither Lenalee nor Allen still try to glance at each other nor even start talking. There's just no way, would they start interacting like they normally do.

"Allen-kun, tell me what happened? Why are you drunk?" Miranda asked breaking the silence that is about to take surface.

"Well…" Allen trailed off with a blush of embarrassment

_Flashback_

_Lou Fa decided to take Allen home. It's very awkward for Allen because where do you find a girl taking a boy home instead of the boy bringing her home safely. When they reached Allen's place, Cross was already by the door looking kinda shocked._

"_Yo, Idiot brat, whose the chick?" he asked when Allen and Lou Fa was already in front of him "Is she your woman?" Cross asked as he cupped Lou Fa's face. Lou Fa immediately blushed _

"_Of course not…" Allen said bitterly. Allen just wait there impatient as the two chat, he's not interested so he wouldn't listen, Lou Fa left after talking to Cross Marian about the 'Allen's woman' thing_

_Once inside Cross slumped on the sofa while staring at Allen._

"_What?" Allen asked rather irritated _

"_What a taste for a girl….It looks like I haven't taught you anything" Cross said while making his way to the kitchen._

_Allen walked towards his room and started changing from his school uniform to his casual wear. Allen started opening his book, lately he's been studying really hard, for what reason? Still unknown. But then he suddenly has the urge to go to the kitchen and see what Cross was up to. _

_When Allen got to the kitchen he saw Cross baking something and much to his shock it's Cream Puffs. 'What the hell Cross? No Way!' He mentally shouted. _

"_Uhmm…Master, are you by chances…baking?" he asked in bewilderment. _

_Cross looked at him with an uninterested eyes "No, I'm trying to burn the house down" he said with a tone mockery "Of course, I'm baking! You idiotic brat!" Cross said while throwing deadly glares at Allen._

_Allen twitched_ _'No way, has he gone mad? Is it the end of the world already, Is it the effect of global warming or climate change, is there so much pollution in the air- ' Allen's thought was halted by the clicking of the oven, indicating that the mixture inside it was already cook and ready to eat. _

_Allen never leaves his stare at Cross who is still busy cooling the Cream Puffs. But Allen swore there's something wrong with that Cream Puff he just couldn't put his finger on it. Cross placed the Cream puffs in front of Allen and Allen's eyebrows started twitching._

"_Allen I need to ask you something…" Cross said as he grabs a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it and taking a little drag as he produce circle of smoke in the air._

"_What's that?" Allen said while eyeing the cream puffs in front of him. Allen couldn't help but to drool while looking at the sweet treat just 'ahead of him'_

_Cross grab one of the cream puffs and shove it inside his mouth. Allen felt a sweat just run down his temples. 'The mouth watering treat is really tempting' he mentally noted, but no, there's something wrong with the picture, he wouldn't dare to eat it. "They said in your school there's a beautiful teacher, and she's just 20? Am I right?"_

_Allen tried to process the word Cross have uttered, slowly "Yes?" Allen grew suspicious about this talk 'and she's my home room teacher' he added mentally_

"_You know her?"_

"_Uh-hu" Allen nodded hesitantly_

"_And she's really beautiful?" Cross took a peek on Allen's nervous face "But I heard a rumor that she's dating her student...She's your home room teacher right?" Allen couldn't stop trembling and he swallowed the lump on his throat._

_Allen tried his best not to slip off and gather all his strength to his answer "What's with the sudden question, ya know" _

"_Well…" said the smirking Cross_

"_Well what?" Allen said rather impatient even though he's sweating terribly_

_"But the some rumor said that she's not actually dating her student" he said while taking a short glimpse on Allen_ "_Na, forget it….idiot brat…" 'I don't know what's wrong with Cross, he's really weird today' Allen wondered_

_"If you have problem just don't go pissing off, do something with that"_

"_What?" Allen exclaimed, now Allen is freaked out by Cross sudden change_

"_You smell like a heart broken guy, you know that…Idiot brat" Cross said while grabbing one of the cream puffs_

"_Wha…" he was utterly shocked_

"_The only way to forget girls is to drink, and to have another girls….They have expiration date you know" _

"_I wouldn't take an advice from you" Allen said_

"_Tsk…whatever, here have some" Cross said while handing Allen the cream puffs _

"_No thanks" but even though Allen didn't accepted it, Cross was persistent and shove two cream puffs on Allen's mouth. Cross covered Allen's mouth using much force so he wouldn't throw it up. HE started pushing Allen to the door outside. Allen tried removing Cross hands on his mouth but he couldn't 'Is he trying to kill me by choking me!' That's not a question._

"_Go for a walk will ya" he said with a sinister smile._

"_Ah…mu..an..ak" Allen said while trying to swallow down the cream puffs, it's very hard to do so because one, Cross was holding him with much force(his body is not stronger than Cross), two, it has a bitter taste, three, he know now what's wrong with the cream puffs….They have liquor_

_Cross closed the door behind Allen_

"_A guest will come later, don't go back earlier" Cross said in a fading tone._

_Allen finally swallowed the cream puffs and started banging the door 'He wanted me out because he have a guest coming, I bet it's a girl'_

"_Oi! What the hell…I'm not leaving" Allen exclaimed but soon he's feeling kinda sick and want to throw up. His vision also got blurry and he started to produce hiccups_

_End of Flashback_

After finishing the story Allen was emitting dark auras

"I'll get back to him someday!" Allen said as his hands formed a fist. His eyes with just a second collided with Lenalee's stare but they immediately broke it. Then there's silence ~~~~

Miranda got up from her seat and "I think you two needs to talk" she said as she exited to the door but not without a little stumbling effect.

Neither of the two started talking nor looking at each other, it's just their friend silence talking. That's the situation until Allen started to speak

"Uhm…" Lenalee got startled and looked at him. Allen heaves a heavy breath before starting again

"I'm sorry" the both said in unison. They are both shocked but tried to calm themselves. Lenalee wants to say sorry because of what happened on the principal's office while Allen wants to say sorry about, you know the Lou Fa thing.

"I think I have to explain to you everything huh?" Allen said as he continuously avoids looking at Lenalee on the other hand Lenalee is all ears and eyes on Allen.

"Yeah you have to…I have to know" Lenalee's expression showed that she's trying to be strong and not cry but her body was starting to betray her, it's tremulous, and her heart was the worst it keeps on pumping faster as if it could explode anytime.

Allen started narrating what really happened that day, he told her about Lou Fa and the reason why he keeps on avoiding her. Allen keeps his head low, he don't want to see her face soaked into tears. **[Me: Don't let me started with Lou Fa again, just try to remember what happened]**

Lenalee couldn't take it anymore, her tears just burst out. _'All this time Allen-kun was just trying to protect me. And here I am, started doubting him' _Lenalee reached out to Allen and trapped him to her embrace. At first Allen didn't know what to do 'Is he forgiven?' but in the end he hugged back to her** [Me: So fluffy]**

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" she said as she sobs on his chest.

"I'm sorry"

**Well so much for the wait, hope you like it...**

**Allen: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KUMIKO: YAY!**


	21. Already Over

**Hello minna-san! Hey it's been awhile eh...I've been busy lately, because of the mini manga I'm making and the doujinshi...**

**Well this chapter will be the second to the last chapter of Idiot Pupil...(and it's final)**

_Recap:_

_Allen started narrating what really happened that day, he told her about Lou Fa and the reason why he keeps on avoiding her. Allen keeps his head low, he don't want to see her face soaked into tears._

_Lenalee couldn't take it anymore, her tears just burst out.__'All this time Allen-kun was just trying to protect me. And here I am, started doubting him'__Lenalee reached out to Allen and trapped him to her embrace. At first Allen didn't know what to do 'Is he forgiven?' but in the end he hugged back to her_

_"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" she said as she sobs on his chest._

_"I'm sorry"_

***BootsOfDespair***

She felt so guilty…she's disappointed to herself because of putting a doubt on him. Now they finally understand each other. She think it will be okay for her even if he don't like her anymore

"I should be the one…who's saying sorry" Lenalee said as she tightens her hold to Allen. "I said things that will hurt you in front of the principal…" she continued to sob and bury her face on Allen's chest.

"I-it's ok" he withdraw from the embrace to face her "It's not your fault" he said with a gently and sincere smile that is very much propitious on his beautiful features.

Lenalee's thankful that Allen understood her. That finally they're okay. She has known for a fact that she missed him so much more than she ever anticipated.

Then suddenly something clicked on her mind, a troubling question. Now what will they do? Lou Fa is very determined to win this war of love.

Lenalee gazed up to Allen determined to ask the question that bothers her but when her gaze reached Allen's. Her tongue literally draw back preventing her to say anything. As if time stopped at the very moment their eyes met. Their face that is still flustered and tainted with pink feathery line is now redder than a shy plum tomato (as if a tomato can be redder than that). Warmth flooded them both and soon they started to lean. They're both inside a bubble of love, trapped on their own little world, closer to each other, three inch apart, two inch apart…

BAM! Someone has popped the bubble and draw them back to reality, the cruel reality. The door flung open and they both jump away from each other. Just like a criminal caught in the act and the police is standing by the door with a worried face. It's Miranda.

Allen recovered faster and asked Miranda what's wrong

Miranda's face has a terrified expression and her eyeballs almost popping out from its socket. "I-I I I I" was all she can muster.

"Miranda-san, what's wrong" Lenalee asked in a more worried tone. Miranda hurriedly closed the door then locked it.

"I saw Lou Fa outside!" she exclaimed. _'Ok now Lou Fa looks like a killer in a thriller movie' _Allen mentally noted

"I think I have to go" Allen said rather down, Lenalee and him just got together and about to kiss then he have to go!'_Shoot!' _Allen almost swears. "And Lenalee, I think you should stay here for tonight. We don't want Lou Fa seeing you here, right"

Lenalee and Miranda nodded. "Lenalee-chan, we can share bed. If you like" Miranda stuttered a bit

"Ok. Miranda-san, Thank you" Then she looked back at Allen. She's very devastated, she don't like the game of hide and seek because she always got caught first.

"Allen-kun…kiotsukete ne(be safe)…" Allen replied her with a reassuring smile.

He stepped towards the door, she stepped closer to him. He stopped but she continues. He looked back and she tiptoed. That's when their lips touched, it's just a simple brushing of lips but both their hearts flutter in contentment.

Miranda was shocked or rather flustered, of course it's the first time seeing a real life kissing scene let alone they're student and teacher. Lenalee blushed in return to Miranda's reaction.

***BootsOfDespair***

"What are you doing at Miranda-sensei's place?" Lou Fa asked sternly

"Now you're obstructing me from seeing my other teachers?" he answered irritably

"Don't make a fool out of me!" she shouted angrily at Allen, that is now shocked because of Lou Fa's the sudden outburst.

Her face showed different kind of emotion and one of them is self pity.

She knows that Lenalee's inside. She knows that she's a self-centered person. She knows that she's not that beautiful. She knows that he couldn't love her the way she wanted it to be because his heart belongs to someone else already. But she still tries to snatch him away from everyone and locked him inside a cage.

She wrapped her arms around him but he didn't reciprocate the same action. _'It hurts'_

"It hurts" she said as warm droplets of water stormed and rolled down her rosy cheeks

"If it hurts you so much, then stop it" he answered. Allen's angry at the same time sad about her.

"No…I wouldn't"

Even though it's a short lived, unrequited love affair with him she still wants him to be hers '_mine only_'.

***BootsOfDespair***

Miranda was already asleep but Lenalee just cannot get her eyes to close. Then Lenalee's cellphone rang. The registered name "Allen Walker" _'Why would he be calling me at an hour like this?'_

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee said close to a whisper

"Uhm…yes" he answered back, but Lenalee can feel the pressure in his voice _'What's wrong'_

"Allen-kun…Tell me what's wrong" there's a silence from the other line "Can't you sleep?" she tried asking again because the straight forward approach won't work. But still she's answered with silence.

"Allen!" there's a tone of urgency and irritation on her voice but she wouldn't dare to shout. He's the one to call her first then he won't say anything isn't he dim-witted.

Finally she heard something coming from him that she never EVER wanted to hear.

"Let's stop for a while"

"What?"she couldn't comprehend what he's trying to say or maybe, just maybe she refused to believe what she's hearing right now. Of course she knows what he's pointing out.

"If we continue like this...It's not going to work out" he said. Lenalee can sense that he finally made that decision. _'Something happened' _she said to herself

"Let's stop...for now"

She don't want to question him, not right now. All she have to do is "I-if that's what you want…" **_'stupid' _**she held it back the 'tears' even though her voice failed her. Even though it hurts like hell "You're right this will not work out" _**'stupid**' _she felt her strength draining away from her _**'Stupid' **_she keeps on telling herself

"I'm sorry" he almost whispered…_'its official…they break up'_

"…" she's petrified on that position, holding the phone by her ear. She can hear the strained breathing of the person on the other line _'He's trying his best'_

"Wait for me" he whispered before hanging up. _'Of course I will. I decided to trust you' _Even though it hurts a lot.

***BootsOfDespair***

**Forgive my English for now ok**

**It's short eh, this chapter?Gomennasai I tried making it a little long but I failed :p...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	22. SUDDENLY:ENDING

So this is the end eh!I really enjoyed writing this...thank you to all the people who fav, review this fic...I really appreciated it...LOVE YA All!

I DO NOT OWN DGM

* * *

_She don't want to question him, not right now. All she has to do is "I-if that's what you want…"__**'stupid'**__she held it back the 'tears' even though her voice failed her. Even though it hurts like hell "You're right this will not work out"__**'stupid**__'__she felt her strength draining away from her__**'Stupid'**__she keeps on telling herself_

_"I'm sorry" he almost whispered…__'its official…they break up'_

_"…" she's petrified on that position, holding the phone by her ear. She can hear the strained breathing of the person on the other line__'He's trying his best'_

_"Wait for me" he whispered before hanging up.__'Of course I will. I decided to trust you'__Even though it hurts a lot._

***BootsOfDespair***

Glancing every now and then, that's how she satisfied herself. At the first week they still exchanged glances and a painful smile. But for the next few weeks he never did looked at her.

It's as if they were living in an ancient civilization where communication was out of reach. They were talking, yes…some call that talking but not really in the same way they did before. They talked about his life after graduating from High School…that Allen wanted to be a musician, and she even recommended him a university that he might want to enter. But that's how a home room teacher should act to his/her students. After that talk nothing came out from their lips, just a long silence before she motioned that he can already leave.

When he started to act cold towards her she always cried her eyes out _'Even though I promised myself to wait for him and believe him…I have to be stronger…I know one day he'll come back'_

Each week, every time she saw him walked pass through her and smile ahead of the person in front of him, her heart breaks into million pieces. He's not doing it on purpose that's what she believed. And wanted to believe in, because he didn't even know she's been watching him from a far.

Lenalee still smile and accepted that as a challenge. She smile. No it's not like she moved on, it's something like – she can already tolerate the pain. As if some part of her becomes completely numb. Lenalee think she's dumb but she didn't care, he promised – or did he even promised, but he did say to wait for him right? And so Lenalee Lee will wait patiently.

"Lenalee-san?" a voice of a man pulled her back to earth

"H-hai!" she answered _'Stupid, how can I be so lost in thought in the graduation practice' _"I'm so sorry principal for not paying much attention" she said as she gave a timid smile to the principal

"It's okay…Let's go back to the practice" the principal clasped his hands together while motioning for the students to continue practicing.

Lenalee sighed in relief and looked at Miranda "What was he saying?" Miranda pondered about it for a minute before answering

"W-well he's asking you on how A-Allen-kun managed to be the class A's top 1, even though he doesn't show any interest in studying at first" Miranda said with a smile

"As you said he didn't show any interest at first but lately he really became a diligent student" she answered rather proud to herself for talking about him so naturally.

"Yeah, I'm even i-impressed that he's the one who's going to give the graduation speech" Miranda gave a laugh and Lenalee tried hard to form a smile.

***BootsOfDespair***

"How about this?" Allen asked as he shoves the paper in front of Lou Fa

"Just be honest about yourself and keep writing" she answered flatly. Allen felt irritated about the speech thing and what's irritate him more was, Lou Fa…She said she'll help him make it but all she did was to nod or to shook her head or to sip her soda.

"Argh" he heave a heavy sigh while roughly ruffling his hair in dismay.

***BootsOfDespair***

"Teachers, tomorrow is the big day!And I want it to be perfect…Okay!" the principal shouted tone filled with anticipation. He clasped his hands together then instructed all the teacher's to prepare everything for tomorrow's graduation.

"He sure is enthusiastic about this…" Lenalee murmured to Miranda who gave her a small grin and also nodded in agreement.

"He s-sure is…He also said that the delinquent students in our school will d-decrease because they'll graduate t-tomorrow" Lenalee only answered Miranda with an 'O' and cracked a weak grin.

Lenalee remembered the day she first worked as a teacher. Her first day was almost perfect but then he came and ruined it. Remembering makes her eyes teary, all the happy and sad moments they'd been through flashes before her eyes.

It's like her brain was playing some sick joke on her replying the scene again and again, it makes her heart jolt in pain. It's not like when she was dumped by Tyki, nope definitely not. The hurt she felt because of waiting was even more nerve cracking and trying to get her sanity away. There was no exact or clear data when it comes to love, its unbalanced and unstable. You cannot get an exact statistical data because there will always be an error, even if you put a smaller margin of error into it.

Lenalees' brain was in turmoil and in the verge of breaking but suddenly a comforting hand nestled itself on her shoulder. Lenalee looked over to Miranda who gave her a warm and welcoming smile. _'Thank you Miranda-san'_ Lenalee started calming again.

***BootsOfDespair***

It's the day he'd been waiting for. At last he's going to graduate today. Allen looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore his school uniform, white shirt and a red tie underneath the blazer with school crest, and tartan culottes, washed and ironed in a delicate way. Of course it's for the graduation day.

Outside was his guardian and the person who took 'care' of him, Cross Marian. Waiting patiently in the car he bought several days before the said date, today. It's the first time he'll send the boy to school and he swore to himself that it will also be the last time. Cursing under his breath, he started lighting the cigarette on his mouth _'Why the hell is that boy taking so long!'_

"Oi stupid white haired boy!Quit the make-up thing and let's get movin'" Cross shouted from the car

"I'm not putting on a make-up!That's for girls!" the boy stumped and roughly pulled the car door open.

"Oi oi, stupid…don't be so reckless…This baby is new…" Cross said and he revved the car's engine to maximum speed (Almost as fast as the speed of sound).

***BootsOfDespair***

Allen was still panting hard when he reached the school. The ceremony had almost started and the students were already listening to the principals' opening remarks.

Allen's eyes wondered around looking for someone, someone he longs for and he hoped that's here to witness his graduation. _'Of course she'll be here' _he mentally noted. He beamed a little when he saw the familiar ebony green locks loosely swaying with the owners every movement. She wore a white dress barely reaching her knees matched with a pair of white sandals.

His staring game was suddenly cut off by a paper suddenly appearing from 'God knows where' in front of him. Lou Fa harshly shoved the piece of paper to him _'Oh yeah…I asked her to finish my speech, last night' _Allen gently took it and gave a thank you smile to Lou Fa.

There was a small program before his speech. The principal called his attention and motioned him to come up the stage.

Allen started his speech

"First of all I would like to thank my guardian (even though I think he didn't contributed anything to me) teachers and my co-students for helping me become what I am right now."

"Life is a series of collisions with the future; it is not the sum of what we have been, but what we yearn to be." (By Jose Ortega y Gasset)

His speech continued until he was stopped by the closing sentence written on the paper. Allen re-read the paper again, slightly rubbing eyes just to make sure that he read it right.

The students and even the teachers were brought into a long silence when Allen stopped his speech in mid sentence, everybody's waiting patiently for him to continue. Well not for everybody, the principal almost shouted to Allen

"Ah yes!I'll continue…*sigh*" Allen looked back at the principal

"Uhm…sir can I ask you a little favor?" the principal pondered for a minute before answering, he wanted to end it nicely so he nodded yes to Allen.

"Before I make my closing sentence, can you please announce that we already graduated?" Allen said over the microphone

The principal glanced at him with questioning look on his face but didn't bother asking why…well he did nodded in agreement, right? Allen moved aside giving enough space for the principal.

"As Mister Walker requested…I hereby announce that this batch had already graduated" a booming sound of claps from the audiences/students/teachers radiated and echoed around the school.

"And please listen to the closing sentence that Mister Walker will give us" Allen nodded to the principal and took his place before the microphone again.

"Ahem…" Allen started again while fidgeting his fingers "I just want to…uhh –uh…" it's as if there's a big lump on his throat that was preventing him to utter his words coherently. _'Here goes nothing' _For the last time Allen glance around and stopped at the view he wanted to see when he's saying his closing remarks.

"Would-" all ears and all eyes was darted on his presence at the stage. It makes him felt awkward with every second he stayed on the center of attention.

"..WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN LENALEE.!" he said rapidly before bowing his head. His face was as red as a tomato.

Everyone went into a silent mode; each one of them was still trying to comprehend what he just said. Until 'comprehension' knocks on everybody's door. Some awed and some was too shocked or too speechless. The principal was also in the state of shock and almost protested but then Lavi and Kanda stopped him for doing so.

While on the other hand, Lenalee had her hands covering her mouth. She felt the warm liquid rolling down her cheeks. She's crying again but this time it's because of happiness. She stood frozen on her place until a playful push brought her to life.

Lou Fa gave her a push again. "He's waiting for your reply" she said and Lenalee nodded hesitantly _'What's wrong with her?I-I' _but she doesn't have the time to give a little thought about it the boy she love is waiting for her reply. She went up on the stage and almost slipped on the process. Lenalee gave a little laugh to herself.

"O-of course!" she said with a little laugh

"What?" Allen questioned, it seems that he forgot his speech

"I'll go out with you again" Lenalee said while lessening their gap.

Allen almost cried in happiness, he suddenly pulled Lenalee into a warm hug. Everyone awed at the scene. But one protested

"A student and teacher relationship is prohibited!" the principal shouted while trying to get off of Lavi's hold

"But you already announced that I graduated…which means I'm not a student anymore!" Allen countered.

***BootsOfDespair***

We didn't know why did we ended up in here. Oh hell, it's really awkward!_'Lenalee's inside my room' _Allen mentally shouted. He doesn't need to let her in, he's just going to give her something. And what's worst was he locked the door _'Stupid...now it's awkward'_

"So uh- Allen-kun" Lenalee started saying and Allen suddenly twitched

"Y-yes Lenalee?"

"Why of all the places...w-why are we in your...u...um...room?" Lenalee asked

Allen shook his hands in front of him "Ah- don't think anything bad...I...we...uhm...I just wanted to give you something" Allen said as he grabbed something from his drawer. Lenalee can only answer him with an 'o' _'Wait?Am I disappointed that it wasn't something I think-?' _Lenalee shook her head to get the dirty thoughts out of her mind

Allen handed a box that was neatly wrapped to Lenalee.

"For what?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow _'Isn't it the other way around?'_

"Thank you gift...uhm...for..ugh...waiting?"

Lenalee gently laid the box to the drawer again before looking back to Allen. He looked at her questioningly

"You don-" but a peck on lips halted him for continuing his sentence. Allen pouted because Lenalee didn't even wait for his reply to the kiss.

"No fair!" Allen whined as a malicious grin creep upon his face. He pulled Lenalee earning a squeak from her. His right hand located on her waist and the other on her neck. Allen lessened the gap between them. Lenalee can feel Allen's warm breath on her face, then their nose touched and finally their lips locked. Lenalee's arms snaked over Allen's neck pulling him closer. At first it was just a soft kiss that evolved into a passionate one.

Well they're both in their little world now. A girl and a boy that is passionately in love with each other, with a bed, alone in a sealed room. What could happen

Let's just leave it like that...It's up to your imagination.

***BootsOfDespair***

WEW WAIT THAT's my first time in making a hot kissing scene...

**That's it?It's really finished...aw...**

**Allen: I'll miss being a student**

**Lenalee: I'll miss being a teacher and shouting at Allen*whispered the last comment***

**Allen: ?**

**Me: MINNA!PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Lou Fa's POV

Just want to post this as a little apology for Lou Fa

Please enjoy!YEAH it's just Lou Fa's POV

***BootsOfDeapair***

"W_hat are you doing at Miranda-sensei's place?" Lou Fa asked sternly_

_"Now you're obstructing me from seeing my other teachers?" he answered irritably_

_"Don't make a fool out of me!" she shouted angrily at Allen, that is now shocked because of Lou Fa's the sudden outburst._

_Her face showed different kind of emotion and one of them is self pity._

_She knows that Lenalee's inside. She knows that she's a self-centered person. She knows that she's not that beautiful. She knows that he couldn't love her the way she wanted it to be because his heart belongs to someone else already. But she still tries to snatch him away from everyone and locked him inside a cage._

_She wrapped her arms around him but he didn't reciprocate the same action.__'It hurts'_

_"It hurts" she said as warm droplets of water stormed and rolled down her rosy cheeks_

_"If it hurts you so much, then stop it" he answered. Allen's angry at the same time sad about her._

_"No…I wouldn't"_

_Even though it's a short lived, unrequited love affair with him she still wants him to be hers '__mine only__'._

***BootsOfDespair***

He's with her but as if his existence beside her was just a joke. She's not dumb at all to think she can capture his heart when it's already been taken.

Lou Fa's been in love with Allen ever since the first day she saw him. It's the first time she heard her heart thump in an eccentric manner. It's enigmatic if you would ask her. Her science was not enough to explain those feelings. So she decided she'll do everything just to get the feeling reciprocated back. Because if not, she would cry like a baby that just got her first candy snatched away.

"Oi, Lou Fa!" Allen said in an irritated tone. It's their lunch break already and they're at the rooftop

"W-what?" she asked the sulking boy beside her, _'Well at least he's talking to me'_

"Can you help me with this?" he handed the paper over to Lou Fa "The principal said that I'll do the speech" she grabbed it and stared at Allen who is busy looking at the distant sky.

"You're thinking of her right?" Allen jerked up a bit hearing her sentence and reluctantly nodded after a while.

"I guess I couldn't stop you from doing that" Lou Fa gave herself a smile. It's not happy but exactly the opposite one.

"Huuh?" Allen questioned her

"Walker-kun" Lou Fa locked her gaze with Allen.

"Yes?" Allen's anxiety can be clearly distinguish from his voice

"Can you act as if I was her or maybe act as if I'm a part of your life?" she doesn't blink or pondered with words. It's as if she practiced it.

Allen stared at her mouth slightly agape.

"I know you can't like me the way you did to her but please act as if I'm a part of your world" Lou Fa was now pleading him, her eyes in the verge of crying.

Allen for the first time held out a hand to her. But he stood quiet.

"Please I know it's a selfish request…It'll soon end…But before that happens please appreciate my existence" Allen felt guilty, sympathy and the entire adjective you can find in the dictionary that has a meaning of understanding.

***BootsOfDespair***

Day by day he started to open up. At least he's keeping their agreement. She's happy.

He smiled at her like a warm sunlight that hits the earth's face. He is light. Lou Fa agreed with that _'He's like a light'_

***BootsOfDespair***

Tomorrow was destined to happen sooner or later.

Allen had asked her to make his speech and she did anyways

'_It's ok now Allen…Tell everybody what you feel. If you couldn't find words here I'll give you some. Would you like to go out with me again Lenalee'_

That's what she wrote in the last sentence.

***BootsOfDespair***

She's so amused by the reaction Allen's giving on the stage. It hurts, but love is pain. Pain is love.

Love is not always receiving it's actually letting go. Letting go of the things you love that in the first place doesn't belong to you. Like furniture, did you know that an owner doesn't look for its furniture but the other way around? Lou Fa was certainly not saying that Allen's heart is furniture, she's just giving examples.

***BootsOfDespair***

**Please don't hate Lou Fa too much…hate her heart…as Komui said hate the coffee not komurin**


End file.
